Return to Me
by miLady1
Summary: COMPLETED! AU fic. Sally never entertained the idea that Wufei might have feelings for her, so why couldn't she help but wish the anonymous b-day presents she receives every year were from the stoic young man. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Author's notes:

Hi everyone, miLady here. This is an AU fic centering on Sally and Wufei. I really love this couple so I decided to do a story on them. The thing though is that I haven't seen the complete Gundam Wing series so I apologize in advance for any oocness that may occur. I basically based this on what I've gathered from other people's depiction of them. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the anime Gundam Wing or any of its characters. All this is for fun so please don't sue me!

Return to Me

Prologue

Sally smiled at the departing mailman and closed her front door. She gave the package in her hand a glance before walking back to the living room.

"So who was it at the door?" the girl on the couch asked the minute the blond appeared in the room.

As an answer, the other girl tossed her friend Lucrecia the package that she had received. The dark haired lady gave a squeal at the sight of the familiar box.

"Oh my gosh! You got another one."

Sally rolled her eyes, but could not hide the excitement in her smile. "I don't know why you still act surprised. You know I've been getting those for my birthday every year now for the pass six years."

"I know," her friend answered sheepishly. "Although this one came earlier than the others. You're birthday is not till tomorrow." Lucrecia sighed dramatically. "I just find it so romantic. So did you find out yet who they're from?"

"No. Just like the others it doesn't show the return address. Besides how do you know it's some romantic gesture? For all I know it could be from some lunatic."

This time Lucrecia was the one that rolled her eyes. "Please. Anyone who would send you a charm for your bracelet every year could only be a secret admirer." She handed the package back to her friend and grinned widely. "So, aren't you gonna open it? Maybe this time it'll have a note saying who it's from."

Sally eagerly opened the package. The gifts do not usually reach her until the day after her birthday. It was as if the sender wanted her to receive and open the gift when she would not be distracted by her other presents. But like always her anticipation was high and she was never disappointed with the charms she got. She just wished she knew who they were from so she could thank the person properly. Secretly she wished that it was from some secret admirer like Lucrecia pointed out. But at twenty-seven, just a day shy of just becoming twenty-eight, she couldn't allow herself to be that fanciful. But that did not mean she can't enjoy fantasizing about it once in a while. Unbidden, a thought flittered across her mind.

__

I wonder if Wufei would do something like this for someone he likes?

Sally blushed at the thought and gave herself a mental shake. She silently scolded herself for thinking that, knowing that the stoic young man did not have a single romantic bone in his body. 

__

That's right, she thought. _Wufei would be a man by now. _

She had not seen the boy - no man - for six years now, but she still remembered the angry young boy she had met in the orphanage a long time ago. Once in a while she would find herself thinking about Wufei, wondering where he was and what he was doing at that time. She hated to admit it but the younger man had made an impression on her. There was just something about him that drew her to the troubled boy.

The blue-eyed blond gave herself another mental shake and drew out the jewelry box from inside the package. She opened the lid and lifted the gold charm out of its box.

"Wow, it's beautiful," exclaimed Lucrecia.

Sally stared at the unicorn shaped charm and thought that this might be her favorite one yet. She replaced the charm back in its container and searched within the confines of the package for the card that always accompanied the gift. She hurriedly opened it to read the message and was disappointed that all it contained was the customary birthday greeting, written in a neat handwriting. 

"Nothing, huh?" Lucrecia asked seeing her friend's slightly crestfallen face.

Sally shook her head and could not help but hope that she would meet the gifts' sender soon.


	2. Ch 1: Sally's story

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the anime Gundam Wing or any of its characters. All this is for fun so please don't sue me!

Chapter One: Sally's story

Sally's POV

I remember seeing him for the first time when I was fifteen. He was hiding behind an old oak tree in the playground, dark eyes staring at me intently as I helped a fellow volunteer try to calm down one of the little girls. I spent three days a week doing community service at the McKinney Orphanage in downtown New York, hoping to add that extra curricular activity into my transcript. I was aiming for a scholarship to go to college since my family couldn't afford for it.

"It's okay Katie," I told the other student. "I'll take care of her."

I turn to the little girl and introduce myself. "My name's Sally. What's yours?"

"Hannah," came the meek reply. The girl sniffed, wariness still in her eyes.

"Hello, Hannah. The older students and I come here to volunteer and help out the younger kids, maybe even play with them. You like to play right?"

Encouraged by her nod, I continue to calmly talk to her and in a few minutes I had her laughing and telling me stories about the orphanage. 

"Come on," Hannah said, as she pulled on my hand. "It's almost snack time. Let's go to the mess hall and I'll share my cookies with you."

"Alright," I replied with a smile.

She gave me a big smile in return and continued to lead me inside the building. I suddenly remember the boy I noticed earlier and told Hannah to hold on. I turn to ask him if he wanted to join us have some snacks. Now that I can fully look at him, I saw that he was of Chinese heritage. This made me smile since I was half Chinese myself. Maybe this common ground will make it easier for me to approach him.

I failed to see Hannah tense at my suggestion since I was too busy watching the boy frown at me before running away. 

"Wait!" I called after the boy, somewhat disappointed.

"Don't mind him." Hannah was carefully looking at the boy's retreating back. "That's Wufei. He likes to be by himself all the time. Everyone says he's rude and mean, so no one wants to be friends with him."

I reluctantly followed Hannah inside, my mind still on Wufei. The girl said the boy likes to keep to himself, but I couldn't help but notice the glint of sadness and loneliness in his eyes before he had ran off.

In the next few days I learned that Wufei's last name was Chang and that he came to the orphanage about two years ago when he was nine years old. I tried to be friends with him every time I stop by to do my volunteer work, but true to Hannah's words the boy proved to be rude. I approached Ms. Une, the lady in charge of the orphanage about Wufei and she told me about his background. 

"The poor boy, he actually blames himself for the death of his entire family."

I frowned at the older woman. "Why would he do that?"

"You see, there was a robbery at his house one night while he was sleeping over at some friend's house. Wufei thinks that if he had been there, he could have stopped the robber from killing his parents."

"But he was just a little boy! What could he have done?"

"We all told him that, but he won't listen. He's been withdrawn since then. Nothing we do seem to make him get out of his shell."

I remember feeling so sad that an 11 year old could hold that much bitterness towards himself. But ever the optimist, I continue to go out of my way and show him that we can be friends. I even tried to subtly help him out. By telling him about one of my favorite books.

"Have you ever read the book _Oliver Twist _(1)?" I asked one time when I caught him just lounging around.

"I hate reading," he answered with some irritation. "And lady, if you say some crap about how reading will help enrich my life somehow, just forget about it. I don't need to do anything I don't want to." I tried not to be too put out by his dismissal.

"Too bad," I said, acting nonchalant. "You're really missing out on a really good story. It's about this boy who seem to have the worse possible luck fate could have thrown at him. So he goes through all these struggles, but in the end everything worked out for the best and he finally finds out that he was never alone in the world."

Wufei remained silent, but I could see in his eyes that he was slowly going over what I had just told him.

Gradually, I noticed that he seemed to follow and observe me all the time. Of course he would try to be discreet about it, but like I said, I still noticed. Then one day Ms. Une asked me to be his tutor since he seemed to chase away all the previous ones. He didn't make it any easier on me. Usually he'll make some rude comments and just walk out. Well, he was also rude to me, but he stayed, even if he did look like he was not paying any attention. Ms. Une was really surprised that he actually stays throughout the entire one hour session with me. This somehow, made me feel special.

It was quite an emotional day for me and everyone when I went to say goodbye to my little friends at the orphanage. I had just graduated high school and will be attending a university upstate. After two years in this place nobody wanted to see me leave. 

I was disentangling Hannah's arms around my neck when I noticed Wufei standing some ways away from our little group. He was leaning against the same oak tree where I had first seen him. His face showed no emotion as I walked over to him and say that I'll be leaving for college. 

"I'd like to keep in touch. We can write letters to each other back and forth if you like," I told him with a smile.

For a minute he says nothing. Then he pushes away from the tree, his words stunning me. 

"Why would I want to do that? Just leave, everyone else does." And with that he walks away without a single glance.

The words hurt me more than I would like to admit. I thought I had somehow gotten through to him this last two years. But those words gave me a little insight into who Wufei is. I got the impression that he was holding himself back from getting too close to anybody. I knew he wasn't as cold as the others thought him to be. I refused to give up on him.

For the next few years I visited the orphanage during my breaks. I told myself it was because I promised Hannah I'd always go see her, but deep down I knew that I also do it because of Wufei.

I see him around, by himself just like before. Sometimes I would catch him looking at me and I would have the strangest feeling that he wants to talk. But as soon as I approach him with a smile, Wufei tenses up and runs away. Oh well, there was always another day.

Due to hard work, I managed to finish college a semester early. During my annual Christmas visit to the orphanage, I tell Ms. Une the good news and invited her to my graduation. Even thought I had graduated, I explained that the actual ceremony will not be held till June of next year. 

On my way out of the building I happened to pass by one of the orphanage's study hall. I glanced inside and saw Wufei, reading a book, his face full of fierce concentration. I study his profile for a minute and could not help but think that he had grown up well. He had let his black hair grow a little longer pulled back in a low ponytail at the back. I smile thinking how it suits him perfectly. I caught the direction of my thoughts and blushed. He suddenly lifted his head, sensing that he was not alone anymore. I see him put on a guarded look as I step inside the room. 

"What are you studying?" I asked and looking over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the book on the table before him.

"None of your business," came his cold reply. He slammed the book shut and I see that it was an SAT guide book.

"I forget that you'll be graduating high school in June," I said and took the seat next to him. "But why are you taking the SAT just now?"

He gave me a hard stare before scowling back at the book. "Ms. Une found out I didn't take it last month so she's making take it this February," he answered miserably.

I offer him my help just for old times sake and was happy to see him give me a slight nod. As we studied the book together, I became more and more aware that he was not a boy anymore. It hardly seemed like seven years has passed. I caught myself a couple of times sneaking a peak at his profile, but would quickly look away for fear of being caught. I just knew I will never live it down if he happens to catch me admiring him.

As time flew by I noticed that one particular problem was giving him some difficulty. Without warning Wufei suddenly shoved the book off the table out of frustration. Just as sudden he stalks to the window.

I walked up to him and said, "It's okay Wufei. Don't give up now."

He looked back at me and glare. Even with the scowl on his face I could not ignore the fact how much he had change this pass years. And not in a bad way at that. I realized where my thoughts were heading again and felt my face go warm.

He suddenly smirks at me and lean in closer. "I had enough of this studying. Why don't we try a different kind of lesson for now." 

I saw his gaze linger on my lips, his eyes getting darker. I tensed as I realize exactly what he meant. I stared at him, my eyes taking in the face of the attractive young man Wufei had become. I feel my blush deepen as he looks deeply into my eyes. I told myself that a twenty-one year old had no business thinking about things like that towards a seventeen year old teenager. 

A loud crash down the hallway made me jump. I quickly step away from him, eyes falling to the ground, afraid that I might succumb to the temptation. As I look back up at him, he gives me another smirk before strolling over to the fallen book. Without saying another word, Wufei picked up the book and walked out of the room.

I did not come back to the orphanage until the night after my graduation. Hannah had insisted on throwing me a party. Earlier that day, I had been saddened to know that niether my parents or Ms. Une were able to make it to the graduation. Later I found out that both my parents had overslept, too tired from their work the night before. Ms. Une had called to say that she had a family emergency, but remember to mention Hannah's little party. That night I tell everyone of a job offer I received from an old acquaintance in San Francisco. 

"You're going all the way over there?" Hannah asked me tearfully. "But that's all the way in the west coast."

"I haven't accepted the job yet, but it sound like a really good opportunity for me." 

"Everyone's leaving," she sniffed. "Even Wufei was saying how he's so out of here once he turns eighteen in a few months."

I suddenly get this funny sensation in the pit of my stomach upon hearing that news and looked up to where I had seen Wufei earlier. I didn't know why, but over the years I had began to worry over the boy. Unfortunately he chose that moment to pull one of his disappearing acts once again.

I returned to the orphanage the very next day. With a couple of packages in my hands, I headed straight to the place where I know I would find Wufei. The picture of the teenager sitting up against the trunk of the oak tree made me smile. I did not want to admit it, but I was going to really miss him. 

"Hey," I said in greeting when I got close enough. I had not talked to him since that day in the study hall and remembering the incident made me a little nervous. "You disappeared before I could say goodbye last night so I figured I'd stop by today."

Wufie stared at me with a blank face.

Clearing my throat, I said, "So I heard that you'd be leaving soon also. Any idea where you'll be heading?"

Still no response. I sat down next to him on the ground.

"Well, anyway I just wanted to give you these." I held out the packages I had with me. "Think of them as a early going away and birthday gift."

Wufei's face was still unreadable as he continued to stare at me. His eyes shifted to the gifts in my hands. After a while he again looked at me and without losing eye contact slowly reaches out to take the packages. He again examines the gifts, but this time I thought I see a hint of emotion flash across his face. I saw him hesitate before putting on that familiar frown. 

"…thanks," he mumbled gruffly.

My heart gave a funny little flip at first positive response I hear from him. The smile I offered him, however, faltered when he suddenly got up and walked away. That was the last time I saw Wufei.

(1) I've never actually read the book, so what I have down was based on the impressions that I got here and there. If anyone is more familiar with the book, just tell me if I made a blunder of it. 

Author's notes: So what do all think so far? I'm sorry if it's sort of cramped for one chapter. But this is like just a background info on how Sally met Wufei, kinda like a flashback. I promise the whole story is not gonna be written this way. Well, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!

Next chapter: We hear Wufei's side of the story.


	3. Ch 2: Wufei's story

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the anime Gundam Wing or any of its characters. All this is for fun so please don't sue me!

Chapter Two: Wufei's story

Wufei's POV

I remembered that I was suppose to run away from the orphanage when I was eleven. I couldn't stand being there. To see the look of pity in their eyes whenever they see me. Always acting like they can make everything better. I did not need their pity or their friendship. I learned earlier in life that it's best to seal yourself away from anybody. That way, you don't get hurt when they go away.

But then _she _came along. I told myself back then that she was just like everybody else. I saw her mostly with the younger kids. Hannah was her favorite, she was the only one that actually got the little blond girl to stop being afraid of everybody. Okay, so maybe she was really nice, but I wasn't about to let my guard down. Sometimes you just got to learn and harden your heart from getting hurt. That was why I ran, when she asked me to join her and Hannah.

"Hi there," I heard her say softly. "Would you like to come have some snacks with us?"

I did not see any sign of pity in her eyes. All I saw was genuine kindness and a caring smile. That was the first time I knew that if I'm not careful she could actually break through my defenses. And I could not just let that happen.

A few days later, I overheard Hannah talking to Ms. Une one time about Sally. That's when I learned she was a sophomore in our town's local high school and that her last name was Po. At first I was dubious when she told me that she too was Chinese .

"What do you take me for?" I asked with a snort. "I wasn't born yesterday, lady. With that blond hair of yours and blue eyes, you're as Chinese as that blond brat you always play with."

"No, seriously," she replied in earnest. "My father was from China, so I'm half Chinese. I look after my mother though. She also has blue eyes and blond hair like I do. But really, just look at the shape of my eyes."

I let out a frustrated growl. Why did she not get offended with the way I talked to her and just leave me alone? I readied myself to give her another rude remark. But I made the mistake of actually looking her straight in the eye. Because that's when it happened. I suddenly got this really weird feeling in my stomach, like it was all knotted. And I didn't understand why my mouth went dry all of a sudden. So I did the only thing I could do at the moment - I glare at her and walk away.

After that, for some weird reason, I couldn't help myself. Whenever Sally would come to volunteer at the orphanage, I would discreetly follow her around. She was different. She didn't look at you like she was trying to dissect you and figure out what makes you tick just so she can fix whatever is wrong with you. Ms. Une and the others were like that. You can't fix emotional scars. But like I said Sally was different, she can make you forget, make you feel like you're whole again- normal.

I know she would notice me following her around. Sometimes she'd glance from the corner of her eye, then smile and wait. I would never go near her though or try to talk to her. I just lacked the courage back then. So I just watch her play with the other kids, bitterly wishing that it was me with her. One of the things I like about her was her stubbornness. My behavior did not seem to bother her and she would always find a way to talk to me. 

One particular day was quite memorable. It was the day of my twelfth birthday. Of course she didn't know it was my birthday since I had never told her and I doubt any of the other kids would have said anything either. I remembered my dark mood matched the weather and I watch from a window as rain pelted the glass's surface. 

"You know," a voice suddenly said behind me. "If you keep frowning like that your face is liable to get stuck that way."

I turn my head and see Sally smiling down at me. In the same pleasant voice she asked me what was wrong.

"None of your business," I said dismissively. I look back outside wishing she would leave me alone and at the same time hoping she would continue to talk to me. From the corner of my eye, I see her walk up beside me and watch the rain with me.

"I could never get why some people think that rain is so depressing, do you?"

I give her question a noncommittal grunt, but deep down I was happy that she was actually talking to me. 

"For me rainy days are always some sort of a new beginning," she continues, ignoring my lack of response. "It's kind of symbolic I think. Like the rain comes and somehow washes away all the things you would want to get rid of and makes way for the new things. It makes you believe everything always gets a chance to start over again, but this time around for the better." 

I glance at her warily, feeling like she was talking about me and my past directly. When she turned to look at me, I quickly hide behind my mask and slip into familiar territory.

"You're one weird lady, you know that?" I tell her. With a dark scowl, I walk away from her. But that night, with the rain still coming down hard against my bedroom window, I remember her words and smile. Maybe there was something to what she had said.

Still, I hate it when people tell me what to do. That was why I always try to scare away my tutors. I was doing fine on my own with school and I don't need some pimply teenager, telling me that I wasn't multiplying the right numbers or using the correct grammar on a sentence. I can figure things out on my own. I think Ms. Une finally gave up when nobody seemed to came back after a day of tutoring with me. Then I was secretly shocked when Sally came into the study hall one afternoon and said she was to be my new tutor. 

Of course, I try to make it hard on her also, just to keep up the act. Even if she thought of me as an obnoxious brat, at least I had her for a whole hour all to myself. I always pretend I wasn't paying attention, but I did listen. She looked like that kind of girl that respects someone who was smart. 

I would never know the exact time or day I fell in love with her. I just knew that as the years went by, all those times watching her gave me an insight into her and against my better judgment I let her into my heart. Of course she never knew anything about it. I made sure to keep up the façade specially when she left for college. I knew she would leave eventually, everyone else did. It didn't hurt as much, but the pain was still there. 

The day Sally came to say goodbye, I wanted to be one to the kids that surrounded her and gave her hugs. But my body would not move. So I opted to stay by the oak tree, casually leaning on the truck and feeling miserable. When she glanced my way, I forced my face to remain stoic, even when my heart began to beat rapidly as she walked over. 

"I guess you've heard," she said. "I'll be leaving for college. I'd like to keep in touch. We can write letters to each other back and forth if you like."

I wanted to say, "Yes I'd write you a letter a day just so you won't forget me." But the foolish pride of a thirteen year old just wouldn't let me. So instead I say something insulting.

"Why would I want to do that? Just leave, everyone else does."

I walk away feeling guilty and hating myself. I should not have started caring about her. Everyone I cared about seem to leave me all the time.

I wish I can also just leave, but I couldn't legally until I was eighteen. So I endured a few more years. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that Sally came to visit us once in a while. Those days were torture for me. I had done nothing but wish that I can spent time with her again when she wasn't there and yet when she comes to visit I could do nothing but run away. I wanted to tell her how proud of her I was and so much more. But I content myself by just watching.

The day I learned she was graduating from college, I hid. I didn't want to see her tell everyone that she moving on again. So there I was in the study hall, studying for the SAT. I had given some thought to what Ms. Une said after she found out that I had not taken it yet. So I'm giving the stupid test a try. I came to thinking that if I try hard enough I can make something of myself and maybe follow Sally wherever she settles down.

I suddenly sensed someone watching me and look up to see Sally by the doorway. For a moment I was dumbstruck by her beauty. Over the years it still baffled me how she manages to become more and more prettier. I quickly hide behind a stoic expression the second I she walked into the room, afraid that she'll find out how I really feel about her. 

"What are you studying?" she asked me as she leans over my shoulder.

My nose caught the sweet smell of her hair and I tense. Years of practice made my reaction automatic.

"None of your business," I reply coldly. I slammed the book shut in frustration.

I was too busy trying not to panic when she pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down. I dimly realize that she was saying something, but the beating of my heart was too loud to my ears and I was afraid she'd hear. I caught myself staring at her and realized that she was waiting for some sort of reply. I quickly backtracked in my mind as I scowl at my book.

"Ms. Une found out I didn't take the SAT last month so she's making me take it this February." I try not to show my embarrassment at the confession.

Sally offered to help me study and I grudgingly agreed. I didn't want her to see me struggle at understanding some of the problems, but a time spend with her was something I didn't want to pass up. As the hour passed, I realized that I was in trouble. If I was having difficulty studying before, then concentrating on the problems in front of me was next to impossible with her in the room. All I ever seem to do was secretly stare at her. If I once thought her pretty at seventeen, now at twenty-one she was stunning. I knew people thought her plain, as does she, but in my opinion her humbleness and kindness just added to her beautiful, inside and out. 

When I caught myself staring at her again, I force my eyes back on the book and saw that we had been trying to solve the same problem for the last fifteen minutes. Disgusted at how I was behaving, I shoved the book away from me and stood up to put some space between us. 

Her soft voice reached my ears as she stands next to me. I glare at her, thinking, how can it be okay when it was her fault I couldn't concentrate. I was so shaken by how deep my response was to her that I did the most idiotic thing I could do. As always, my defenses went up when I feel my control slipping away. So I did not question my next actions.

I lean in closer and smirked. "I had enough of this studying," I told her softly. " Why don't we try a different kind of lesson for now?" 

My eyes lands on her lips and all pretense of scaring her away vanished. At that moment, all I wanted to do was touch those lips with mine and see if they feel as soft as they looked. I look back up at her eyes and was shocked to see the same awareness in her eyes. Just before I felt like I was going to drown in the depths of those clear blue eyes, a distraction from the hallway snaps me back to reality. I saw her move away from me, her eyes cast low. A stab of pain pierced my chest at her reaction, but I immediately hid it behind another smirk when she looked back at me. Turning away, I walked over to the fallen book to pick it up. I hated myself for doing what I did. Maybe someday I'll be able to prove to her that what I feel is the love of man that will last forever.

When Sally did not come back to the orphanage months after the incident, I thought I had ruined everything. Feeling guilty, I snuck out of the orphanage to attend her graduation ceremony. I had decided to apologize to her, but after seeing her surrounded by her friends, I suddenly felt out of place. So I just stood off to the side and watched her. Even when I saw her sad face searching the crowd for the parents that never came, I held back. I wanted to walk up to her and let her know that somebody was there for her, but I wasn't sure how she would react, so I held back.

For as long as I can remember, I never forgave myself for being a coward back then. I had a couple of opportunities to tell her everything, the whole truth of it. At the night of the party Hannah threw for her, I could have told her then. Instead I hid from her after finding out that she might be moving to the other side of the country. I didn't want to face the fact that she was moving farther and farther out of my reach. Then there was the following day. The day she brought the two most cherished possessions I will ever have.

I watched her impassively as she explained how she wanted to say goodbye the night before, but couldn't find me.

"So, I heard you'd be leaving soon also," she was saying now. " Any idea where you'll be heading?"

Hannah, I thought. She must have found out from that brat. When I did not respond she sits down beside me and places two simple-wrapped presents in front of me.

"Think of them as an early going away and birthday gift."

I look back and forth between her and the packages. I searched her eyes, looking for some clue that this might be a joke - a way of getting me back. But all I saw was the same genuine kindness and honesty. Maybe even a hint of sadness. I reach out to take the presents and frown. How can she still be nice to me after all I've done to her. I was able to mumble my thanks before taking off. If I had stayed longer I was certain that I would break. 

Back in my room I hold the book she gave me and stare at it. _Oliver Twist._ A story about a boy on the verge of self discovery. In my other hand was a gold-plated key chain the size of a silver dollar. On the front was the inscription: _Most folks are about as happy as they make their minds to be _(1)_. _And at the back was a small picture of the flower Camellia (2) and the words: _Be happy, Sally. _

(1) Quoted by Abraham Lincoln

(2) I've read somewhere that Camellia is a good luck gift for men.

Author's notes: I hope I didn't make Wufei overly sappy on the inside. But I just didn't want him coming across as a block of ice. Again I apologize for cramming six years of experience in one chapter. But it will get better, not just the format, also the story plot, so tell me what you think!

Next chapter: Sally is reunited with the one she thought she'd never see again.


	4. Ch 3: The Fated Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I just don't own any of this.

Author's notes: Hi again everyone! First of all I would like to point out a few things. In the prologue, I wrote that Sally was a brunette. I got to thinking that even though her hair looks more brown it is light enough to be classified as blond. So I went back and made sure to change her from a brunette to a blond. Next, I noticed some type-o's with the names and spelling, so that's fixed as well (the ones that I saw anyway). Sorry for the confusion. Finally, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed my story: EuropaMoon, Jessi Lyn, TP, Relwarc, Amy, and hydra-star. I really appreciate your wonderful reviews guys and I hope you like this next one. Well, on with story!.

Chapter Three: The Fated Reunion

Narrator's POV (from here on out)

Sally walked out of her office building and glanced at her wrist. The watched showed that it was a quarter till five in the afternoon.

__

I guess I have time to stop by the store and buy something for dinner, she thought, making her way through the parking lot. 

Her eyes caught sight of the charm bracelet she was wearing as she fished for the car keys in her purse. Sally again wondered who could be sending her those anonymous gifts. Suddenly frowning, she paused when something flitted through her memories. The charms were not the only gifts she had received anonymously. She now remembered getting unsigned flowers about two and a half years ago. 

It was the time when her parents had died in a car accident. For a whole week, a dozen of her favorite cattleyas were delivered to her home each day. Even the florist who brought them did not know the name of their client. A comforting note always accompanied each bouquet. The messages never failed to make her feel better and now she wondered if they were from the same person who sends her the charms.

With a shake of her head, Sally heaved a tired sigh and slid into her car. She rubbed her neck and started the engine. As a social worker, she loved helping out the children who desperately needed their help. But getting stuck in the office the entire afternoon doing nothing but paper work was the less desirable part of her job.

Sally was carefully running the cases she handled that day in her mind when her cell phone rang suddenly. She took her eyes off the road for a second to see who the caller was. She pressed the call button before placing the phone next to her ear.

"Hi, Lucrecia," she said cheerfully. "I just got out of work. I'm stopping by the store to get dinner before I head on over there."

A groan from the other line was heard. "Sally, you don't have to keep doing this. I told you not to worry about anything."

"Hey, it's the least I can do," she told the other girl. "Think of it as my way of thanking you for letting me stay at your apartment for the pass few days while my house is being fumigated. I really appreciate it."

"I already told you it's no problem. What are friends for? Besides, you seem kinda depress after your birthday last week. I figure spending some quality time with your best friend wouldn't hurt."

Sally kept quiet, feeling a little embarrassed for the reason behind her behavior. After turning twenty-eight, it suddenly struck her that she had not yet settled down and was very much alone. She was not even in any relationship at the moment. And the last time she went out with anybody seemed like ages ago. It's not that she was not interested in dating. It was just that the guys she went out with were not who she was looking for.

__

Now if they had been more like Wufei, maybe …

Sally started and wondered were that thought came from. She shook her head and tried to pay attention to what her friend was saying on the other line.

"… don't have to worry about it. I'm making dinner since he's coming over tonight."

"Uh … who's coming?" Sally asked with a confused tone.

"Milliardo." There was a pause. "Sally, were you even paying attention? Is everything okay?"

"Sorry. I'm driving right now and was concentrating on the traffic." Sally winced at her lie and hoped her friend will not see through it. "Is there anything else you want me to get before I go home then?"

The blond inwardly sighed in relief when her question worked to distract her friend from what just happened. She listened as Lucrecia explained that everything was taken care of. Sally was about to hang up when the other girl spoke up again.

"On second thought, you could pick up something for me."

"Sure, what is it?" Sally heard papers shuffling in the background.

"Where did I write that …" Lucrecia mumbled over the phone. "Aha, here it is! I heard that the new bookstore down at Oakley St. just opened. I was wondering if you could make a quick stop over there 'cause there's this book I wanted to give to Milliardo. It's called …"

Once again the blond was lost in her own thoughts. Sometimes she could not help but be envious of Lucrecia and her fiancé. Sally could only hope that someday she can have a relationship as fulfilling as what Lucrecia and Milliardo had. She barely bit back a wistful sigh and refocused on the phone conversation.

" … doesn't really need it, but I think it'll help him get a better handle on the deal he's been working on."

"Er … what's it called again?"

"Sally!" exclaimed an exasperated Lucrecia. "I swear -"

"Sorry, sorry!" the other girl said quickly. "I told you I was -"

"Yeah, yeah. Driving. Traffic. Whatever. Listen, if something is bothering you…"

Sally managed to reassure her friend that everything was fine. After finally getting the book title, the blond social worker hung up and headed over to the commercial district. A few minutes later she found herself browsing through he shelves of _Altron's: Bookstore and Café. _With a book for herself in her hand. Sally finally wandered over to the financial section of the store and searched for the book Lucrecia wanted.

It did not take her long to find the book. The problem, however, was that it was placed on one of the higher shelves. Sally glanced around for a ladder or a footstool she can use, but found none. She eyed the shelf with a small frown before stretching out her arm towards the book. Deciding that it was not that far out of reach, the blond stretched some more until she was all but standing on her toes. She gave a grunt of satisfaction when her fingers brushed the book's spine.

__

Maybe if I give a little jump, she thought desperately.

Before she can act on her plan, another arm reached out from behind her and grabbed the book. Sally slumped in relief and turned around to thank the other person. 

The black-haired man in front of her frowned at the book in his hands. "Your reading preferences sure have changed over the years."

The young woman stared in shock at the familiar looking man, jaws slightly unhinged. She noted his trim physique and the extra height he had put on over the last few years. His face had lost all its boyish features and was now more chiseled. His hair, though a little longer was still worn in the same hair style. In short she cannot help but think that the young man in front of her was quite handsome. Sally's mouth worked to open and close, but all she managed to croak out was the man's name.

"Wu -Wufei?"

Black eyes rose up to meet blue ones. Wufei frowned at Sally's stunned expression, not quite sure what to make out of it.

He handed the book to her and said, "Nice to see you too?" The sarcasm and annoyance in his voice were not hard to miss.

Sally blinked. "I …I'm sorry," she stammered, all flushed. "I was just … I wasn't expecting to see you. Again, that is."

She felt her cheeks redden even more under his cool scrutiny. When the Chinese man continued to remain quiet, Sally decided to fill the awkward silence with an explanation.

"It's not for me," she said in a rush, her chin lifting up. For some reason she wanted the younger man to know that she was still the same girl he had known.

"My friend ask me to pick it up for her."

She remembered the other book she had in her hand and held it up for Wufei to see. "This one's mine. I did a book report once on _ Pride and Prejudice _back in high school and I thought I'd read more of her books."

Wufei glanced at the thick volume in front of him and read the title. _The Complete Work of Jane Austen._

He couldn't help but cringed at the book. "I think you're better off with your friend's selection."

A small chuckle escaped Sally's lips. She felt some of the tension leave her body as they slipped back on familiar footing.

"You haven't changed a bit," she told him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he replied with a smirk.

Author's notes: Okay people time to tell me what you think. I hope you all like it. And for the record I do love all of Jane Austen's books. I wasn't making fun of her at all. Anyway, I'll try to put up the next chapter by next week if I can. Later!

Next chapter: We get to see that what Wufei wants, Wufei gets.


	5. Ch 4: Say What!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and it's characters.

Author's notes: Wow, thanks for all the feedbacks guys! 

Thank you for your second review Jessi Lynn. I'm glad you think I was able to keep them in character. I was getting a bit worried, 'cause like I said before I haven't seen the entire series.

Thank you for the enthusiastic review Lady Dragonnaine. As requested here's more. I hope you like it.

Thanks Ukchana for thinking my story is worthy of more reviews. I appreciate the compliments and the support, you can be sure I will definitely continue on with the story. 

Thank you for reviewing again Amy and for loving the story so much. I updated as fast as I can, wouldn't want you dying on me now ^_^.

Thanks hydra-star, it's nice to see another review from you. And my, aren't you perceptive? Yup, that was definitely what I was aiming for. Hope you like this next chapter.

Well everyone, on with the story!

Chapter Four: Say what?!

Wufie's cryptic remark caught Sally momentarily off guard. But before she can recover, the young man spoke and surprised her yet again.

"So, what have you been up to these last six years?"

Startled blue eyes blinked at the question. _Is he actually starting up a conversation with me?_ she asked herself.

As Wufei silently watched her, the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly in a tell-tale sign of a smile. When Sally continued to just stare at him, the young man raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Sally saw both actions and thought he was making fun of her. Irritated with herself, she gave a mental shake and told herself to stop acting silly.

"I work for the social services," she now said. "I mostly deal with cases that concerns abandoned or abused children."

"So, you became a social worker like you'd always wanted." Wufei paused, clearly debating about something in his head. Finally making up his mind he briskly said, "Come have a cup of coffee with me in the café and you can tell me more about your work."

At this point, Sally felt like she had really stepped inside the twilight zone. Wufei was actually being nice. The illusion vanished however when his mouth opened once more.

"Look, it's not a hard decision to make," he said with an irritated scowl. "Quit gaping at me like a fish out of water. Either you take the offer or not."

Sally felt her face turn red again. This time embarrassment was tinged with anger. _I'm a grown woman now. I refuse to be intimidated by his behavior, _she thought to herself. Opening her mouth she got ready to comment on his remark, but stopped when a man with long brown hair approached them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Wufei," the newcomer said cheerfully. "But I thought I should tell you that the cappuccino machine's starting to act up again."

"Don't worry, Duo. I have someone coming in first thing tomorrow morning to look at it."

"I told you that model's no good," teased the other man.

Wufei gave the worker a dark look. "Maybe the staff working it is the one that's no good."

Duo held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, take it easy. I was just kidding."

"Don't you have customers to take care of?"

The brunette was unfazed by the other man's cold glare. His grin widened as he mockingly saluted Wufei.

"Yes, sir," he said just as cheerfully. Duo gave the blue-eyed girl a playful wink before leaving, long braid swinging away.

Sally stared at the worker for a few seconds, contemplating on the conversation she just heard. She looked up at the man beside her and asked him the question that had been burning in her mind.

"You run this place?"

"Actually, I own it," came his gruff reply, still seething at the wink Duo had given Sally. He tried to at least take comfort in the fact that the girl seemed to be unaffected by the other man's gesture.

"Well, half of it at least," he corrected at Sally's astonished expression. "While I was going through college, I worked for a man named Ron Shirin. He owns a bookstore back in New York. The store was quite successful so he decided to branch out. He chose to have one here in the west coast, just to test it out. Since I majored in business and already knew how to run the bookstore, he asked me to manage the San Francisco branch of _Altron's_. I agreed with the condition of being a partner. It wasn't hard to convince him since he's been looking for someone to take over for him. I guess I'm the only one he trusted enough."

"That's quite an accomplishment for someone as young as you," returned Sally after some thought.

Wufei barely controlled the blush that threatened to spread across his face from the girl's compliment. His face may have remained impassive, but inside he couldn't help but feel somewhat ecstatic at Sally's approval. Just as he was about to remind her of his earlier offer of coffee, the unmistakenable ring of a cell phone pierced the air. 

Sally reached inside her purse and smiled apologetically at Wufei before walking a few feet away to talk privately. The black-haired man watched the blonde's animated face as she took the call. He did not care that people saw him openly staring at the woman. Sally was really a sight to behold. He had nearly forgotten to breath when he first noticed her looking through the financial section earlier. In his opinion everything about her defined beauty and grace. He had dreamed and waited for this moment for the last six years and he was going to make sure that he finally gets what he had always wanted.

When she finished the call, Sally walked back to where Wufei was waiting. "I'm sorry," she said. "That was Marimeia, my sitter. Her drama club is having an emergency rehearsal so she can't watch Jax. He's only ten months old and no one's gonna be home. Her dad's working overtime so I have to go pick him up right now."

Wufei was a bit taken back by that revelation, but quickly hid it behind a smirk. "Well now, no one would have guessed that you just had a baby with how slim you look."

She blushed when he ran his eyes over her body then frowned.

"Baby?" she echoed in confusion.

"Yeah, you just said -"

Sally's laughter cut off the rest of Wufei's sentence. He remained silent and patiently waited for her to finish.

"Care to share what's so funny?" he finally asked with some irritation.

"It's just that Jax isn't my son," she explained, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "He's my puppy. My house was fumigated a few days ago and won't be habitable until tomorrow. I'm staying at my friend's apartment and no pets are allowed. 

"I asked Marimeia to take him in for a while since she loves playing with Jax. He's a little rambunctious so her father doesn't want my dog alone, in or out of their house."

"Where are you planning to take him then?"

"I guess Jax and I will go hang out at the park until Treize gets home at 8 o'clock."

"Treize?"

"Marimeia's father," she answered absently, looking at her watch. "Listen I got to hurry and pay for the books." She started walking towards the check out stand and Wufei went to follow.

"It was really good to see you again," she genuinely told him. "Can I take a rain check on that coffee … some other time perhaps?" She wanted to say tomorrow, but didn't want to appear too eager.

"Hn," he replied. He took the books from her when they reached the counter and put them in a bag.

"Don't worry about it," he said quietly when she reached for her wallet. "It's on the house." 

She started to protest, but a single glare from him quickly stopped further arguments she might have had. Wufei accompanied Sally as she walked towards the exit. She stole a glance at the pensive man beside her when they got to the door and mumbled a hasty goodbye. 

She stopped suddenly when he gently grabbed a hold of her arm. Something stirred within her at the warm touch and Sally hoped she was not blushing when she looked back at Wufei. She couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed, however, when he let her go.

"Listen," he said thoughtfully. "I'm heading home right now. Why don't you drop off Jax at my place after picking him up? I'll keep him until tomorrow. There's no point of you staying out in the park long after dark."

__

Did I hear that right? she asked silently at the concern he had displayed. _Nah, I must be more tired than I thought. _

With a shake of her head, Sally said, "No, really I couldn't -"

"Look, I'll be home all night so I can watch him. And tomorrow, I'll take him outside if you're worried he'd ruin my furniture. I have a big backyard. It's enclosed so he'd be safe." He raised an eyebrow at the uncertain look she was giving him. "What, you don't trust me with your dog?"

"No, it's not that," she quickly assured him. "I mean … the book … now this."

"Geez, lady! Do you have to overanalyze everything?" Wufei ran a hand through his hair in frustration "How about this then? Would it make you fee better if you had to do something for me in return?"

"Like what?" she asked suspiciously.

"How about I keep your dog till tomorrow night in exchange for a few hours of you time tonight?"

"I beg your pardon?!" came the bewildered response.

"Dinner, Sally," he said, his lips twitching in a small facsimile of a smile. "I was referring to having dinner with me."

"Oh…"

"So, what do you say? Spare me some of you precious time and I house your dog for a day in return."

"Um … well, okay I guess," she replied, still trying to recover from the embarrassing misunderstanding.

He reached for his wallet and took out one of his business cards. He quickly wrote his home address on the back and handed it to her before she can change her mind. He eyed his watch then looked at her.

"I'll see you around seven then. That should give you enough time to get Jax and find the place."

Wufei did not wait for Sally to say anything but just turned around and headed for his own vehicle. He grinned inwardly and congratulated himself for his ingenious idea. It was clearly a win-win situation for him. But he wondered how long it will take Sally to realize that he had just tricked her into both having dinner with him and giving him what he wanted in the first place. 

Author's notes: I hope I did them both justice. I kept revising the chapter until I've sucked my brain dry. Well, hope you like it! I'll try to work on the next chapter right away, but I'll be pretty busy this month. So it might take longer for me to update, but please just be patient.

Next chapter: Wufei finally spends time alone with Sally, but finds out he wasn't the only one in the running when it came to dating Sally. 


	6. Ch 5: Lost Opportunity

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and it's characters.

Author's notes: Hiya people. Sorry to make you wait. I really was busy these pass few weeks and I don't see any of my work letting up any time soon. But I promise to do my best to keep updating this fic. Anyway, to make up for it, this chapter is extra long so hope you like it. And thanks to the following reviewers:

Jessi Lynn – Thanks for the wonderful critique on the characterization! It also made me take a closer look at Sally's personality. You're right, she does seem kinda wimpy. Maybe a little backbone won't hurt. ^_^

sweetangel14 - Thank you so much for the review and the encouragement!

Lady Dragonnaine – Sorry for making you wait for this installment. I had the chapter all planned out. I just needed the time to type it up. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. ^_^

Bloody Love – Thankie! I hope I put this out soon enough for you. I really don't want anyone dying out on me (he he). Amy said the same thing to me last time. ^_^

Amy – Ah! This update took a while, you're probably in you deathbed by now. (Er … heaven forbid) Anyway, I'll try to upload the next chapter faster, hopefully within this month.

hydra-star – So, Duo's your favorite, huh? Well, he does make an appearance in this chapter, not much though. Sorry. But I'll do my best to give him as much part as I could. And the rest of the gang is also making an appearance.

Penbee of Treewood – Hey, that was good insight on the Pride and Prejudice thing. I didn't even think about the connection. The book just happened to be one of my favorites so I used it. As for the cameo's, there'll definitely be one or two with each chapter. Thankie!

Chapter Five: Lost Opportunity

At a quarter till eight that evening, blue eyes glared at Wufei's house from inside a car's darkened interior. Sally tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, willing herself to calm down. The young man's ruse did not hit her until she was driving off _Altron's_ parking lot. She was fuming mad by the time she picked up Jax at Marimeia. 

After reassuring the teenager that it was not her she was angry at, Sally decided to drop off the book at Lucrecia's, hoping that the detour would help her cool off. In a not so gentle way, the blond had informed her purple-haired friend of the change in plans. Sally had told Lucrecia all about Wufei and the orphanage years ago, but omitted the part about her developing feelings for the young man. The other woman had been delighted to hear that Sally was meeting up with an old acquaintance, but did not bother to hide her amusement at her friend's gullibility. 

"I can't believe you didn't see it right away," Lucrecia had said and laughed at the blond's incredulous expression. "Are you sure the kid hated you back then? 'Cause it seems that he's being awfully eager to spend time with you. Up to the point of being manipulative."

The last comment had been said with a raised brow and Sally couldn't help the indignant protest she let out. 

Sally snapped her gaze away from the house when she felt a reminding lick on her cheek. "Sorry, Jax," she said with a smile. "I guess we better get down then, huh?"

She continued to think about her friend's comment as they walked up to the front door. It's true that she was mad at Wufei for tricking her, but at the same time, Sally couldn't help but wonder if Lucrecia's words had any merit to them. 

__

If only …, she silently sighed. Catching herself, Sally shook her head and reminded herself not to dwell on wishful thinking.

By the time Wufei opened the door at her ring, Sally was once again frowning.

"You tricked me," she said in an accusatory tone.

Wufei did not bother to misunderstand what she meant. "So how long did it take for you to figure it out?" he asked with a smirk.

"As soon as I drove off the parking lot." Sally stepped inside with a huff.

"I always knew you were smart."

She felt herself blush at the offhanded compliment and falter with her resolve to stay mad at him. Sally quickly introduced Jax to cover up her conflicting emotions. She was mildly surprised that the dog immediately took to liking Wufei. She smiled when he bent down to scratch Jax behind the ears and was rewarded with a wet lick.

Wufei gave the dog one last pat on the head and straightened up. "I hope you don't mind, but I picked up some dog food on my way home." He headed off towards the kitchen, the dog and its owner not far behind.

Sally could have kicked herself for forgetting to bring Jax's own food. "You didn't have to, but thanks. Sorry, I guess I forgot to bring his stuff."

"It's alright," he said opening the bag. "You were after all too busy getting mad at me."

Sally opened her mouth, ready to protest. Wufei caught the action and raised an eyebrow, challenging her to deny what he had said. With a blush, the blond quickly shut her mouth in defeat. He turned his back on her to hide his smile and busied himself with scooping some dog food into the dog dish.

"I hope this kind is alright," he said, referring to the brand.

"It's fine," Sally answered. "Although, I don't usually spoil him with the most expensive brand out there. Now he'll be asking for that one from now on."

"Cheap skate," he said dryly.

"I am not!" She raised her chin up defensively. "I'm just being frugal."

"Now you're just sugar coating it." Before she can say anything else, he handed her some utensils and ordered her to set the table.

Sally dropped the argument and did what she was told. Wufei brought the food in soon after and the two sat down to eat. Sally was surprised at how good a cook he was and complimented him on it. With a slight blush, he quickly dismissed the comment and asked her about her work. 

Dinner went by pleasantly. At the end of the meal, they lingered in the dinning room and just talked. Wufei was still not quite the conversationalist she wished him to be. His comments were usually short and often consist of rude remarks, but he did listen to what she had to say. 

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds," he was saying.

"Well, I think it's sweet."

"Your friend must be delusional."

"No, she's not," Sally insisted heatedly. "Heero promised Relena that he'd come back for her once the plant he gave her blooms its first flower (1). She believes in him because she loves him. So she'll take care of that flower until it blooms."

Wufei just shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Wufei. Don't tell me you've never thought of doing something so out of the ordinary for someone you love?"

The black-haired man gave Sally a long look, but kept his face blank.

At the point of the silence around them being uncomfortable, Sally glanced at her watched and quietly gasped at how late it had become. She stood up and made her excuse. She was surprised that she actually feels sorry she had to leave.

"Do you want any coffee before you leave?" Wufei offered nonchalantly, hoping to keep her in the house a little longer.

"No, that's okay. I really have to go. Besides, I don't drink coffee."

He was about to offer tea instead, but quickly refrained from saying it, afraid that he might look too desperate. So with a stiff nod he walked her to the door. Jax, who had been lying on the floor by Sally's feet, eagerly followed. 

Sally opened the door and told the dog to stay. Jax obediently sat down and the young man watched with envy as the dog received a hug from his owner. The blond turned to Wufei and shyly smile at him.

"Thanks for doing this. I'll come by right after work tomorrow to pick him up."

"Hn," came the short reply.

After a mumbled goodbye, she walked out and got into her car.

Wufei watched her drive off and looked down at the canine. The Chinese man narrowed his eyes at the dog. Jax almost looked smug, as if taunting him that he did not get a hug from the blond girl.

"Don't get too cocky. I promise you, I'll be getting one of those soon enough."

**********

Sally hurriedly made her way to the copy machine and discreetly glanced at the clock as she passed by it. She hardly slept a wink the night before. Events from yesterday kept replaying in her mind and even though she was deprived of sleep, the blond can not help feeling upbeat. 

The young woman once again glanced at the clock on her way back to her office, happily noting that it was close to quitting time. It was not that she was eager to go home like her other coworkers. 

__

More like eager to see Wufei again, she silently told herself. Sally sighed, knowing she was acting like she was back in high school.

"I'm so happy to see that you're looking forward to this evening."

Sally looked up to see her friend Relena walk in and position herself on the corner of the desk where she dropped off some files. The older woman gave her blond friend a wide-eyed stare and wondered how she could possibly know about her seeing Wufei tonight.

"No need to look shock," continued Relena with a smile. "You've been sneaking peeks at the clock the whole day."

Sally felt her face warm up. "How did you know I'm seeing him tonight?" 

The other girl gave her an exasperated look. "Sally, I was the one who set you two up, remember?"

"What?" she asked, thoroughly confused now.

"The date with Quatre." Relena gave a satisfied grin. "I told him not worry since you couldn't wait to see him tonight."

"Date with …" Sally groaned as she remembered the blind date Relena had been trying to set her up with for the last few weeks. "That was tonight. I completely forgot about it."

Her friend lost her smile and blinked at the other girl. "You forgot? Then what were you talking about earlier?"

"Huh? … What?" Sally weakly sat on her chair and rubbed her temple. "Nothing, it was nothing. I thought you knew about …" She broke off and gave Relena a pleading look. "What about lunch tomorrow? It's my day off. I'll meet him tomorrow."

The other blond looked panicked. "But Sally, you promised me you'd see him tonight. Besides, I just finished talking to him on the phone. He's already left his office to come pick you up here."

"What?! … But I…" Sally slumped dejectedly in her chair. Knowing she could not back out of her promise, all the anticipation she felt at seeing Wufei again deflated out of her. 

Relena only meant well and she did not blame the girl for what happened or rather what would not happen. She looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, Relena. You're right, I made plans to see him tonight so I'll go."

The blonde's worried frown smoothed out and she smiled in relief. "Thanks, Sally. Quatre's a really nice guy. I know you'll like him." Relena began to walk out the room, but paused when she reached the doorway.

"If you forgot about the blind date," she told Sally. "Then why were you keeping track of the time?"

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it."

When Relena left, Sally took out the card Wufei had given her and picked up the phone. She dialed _Altron's _number and hoped that he will understand.

********

Trowa had just finished ringing up a customer when the phone next to him rang.

"_Altron's_," he answered efficiently. "This is Trowa. How may I help you?"

Wufei glanced up from the paper work he was sorting out by the counter. He looked at his employee and frowned as the young man answered the phone with a toneless voice. Trowa was a good worker, but he definitely needs to brush up on his people's skills. But then again, he too can be accused of the same thing.

He caught the brunette's eyes and saw the silent message about the phone call being for him. Wufei shook his head, knowing he could not afford to take any calls if was to be home in fifteen minutes. He was running late as it is.

"I'm sorry, Miss Po," Trowa said. "Mr. Chang is busy right now. Would you like to-". The stoic young man blinked when the phone was immediately snatched from his hand. He briefly gave the dark-haired man a speculative look before turning away. 

"Sally," Wufei greeted into the phone. "I'm almost done here. I should be home by-"

Sally interrupted him by saying, "_I'm sorry Wufei, but I can't come by to pick up Jax this evening_."

Wufei was quiet for a while "Any particular reason why?" he asked, his voice not betraying his disappointment. He heard her hesitate on the other end. 

"_I forgot I had a prior engagement tonight_," she said softly. Then she added in a rush, "_But I swear I'll come by for him first thing tomorrow morning_." 

"Engagement?" 

"_Um … yeah… I forgot I had a date_."

The last word was almost inaudible, but Wufei still managed to catch it. This time the silence was much longer as the young man tried to control his emotions.

"_Wufei_," came Sally's worried voice. "_Wufei, are you still there_?"

"Yeah," he said flatly. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." 

Without waiting for a goodbye, Wufei hung up and gathered the stuff he was working on earlier. He shoved the pile at Trowa and told him to do it.

"I'm going home," Wufei said gruffly. "I have a dog to feed." 

Duo, who was passing by heard the comment. "Dog? When'd you get a dog?"

The other man gave the brunette a dark look and without saying anything walked out the store.

"What's with him?" Duo asked Trowa.

"Girl problem," his coworker said, summing everything up with that simple phrase.

Author's notes: (1) This was inspired by one of the episode from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, where Maron helped out a girl who was given the promise that her boyfriend will come back for her once all the forget-me-nots in their town bloomed during the Spring season. And he did! sigh

Next chapter: Sally's date and the confrontation with Wufei the morning after.


	7. Ch 6: Aftermath

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. Just doing this for fun (^_^) so please don't sue me.

Author's notes: Yay, I updated after a week. I'd promise to keep updating at this speed, but I don't know how well I'd be able to keep that ^_^. So like before please just be patient as I work with my hectic schedule. I'll apologize in advance if I take too long to upload future chapters. I've fixed the problems in ch. 5. Thank you, Infinity Serenity for pointing out that little mix up with Trowa's hair color. You didn't misunderstand, the mistake was on my part. I even misspelled Quatre's name in that chapter, silly me. And thank you to sweetangel14 for another delightful review. I think there was that saying about the road to true love never running smooth. Well, it wouldn't be that much fun if we didn't let Wufei and Sally sweat a little (hehehe). To Penbee of Treewood, our little bishounen will definitely get the girl, if I have anything to say about that. And I'll try my best to supply you with your Wu/Sal reading material as fast as I can. Again thanks to all my reviewers. Enjoy the story!

Chapter Six: Aftermath

Quatre silently watched the woman in front of him blankly stare out the window of the restaurant and wondered what could be occupying her mind. Even though Sally had welcomed him cheerfully when he came by to pick her up at work, he noticed that her smile did not exactly reach her eyes. He wondered if she was having the same misgivings about their date like he did earlier.

When Relena called him about Sally, he was not sure if he should give in. But after hearing all about the woman from his friend he thought that it could not hurt to give it a try. She seemed pleasant enough and he had to admit, looking at her now in person, she was not bad to look at.

Both occupants of the table snapped out of their own reveries when the waiter laid down their food in front of them.

"So, how do you like it?" he asked Sally with a smile when she took her first bite.

She smiled back at him and gave an approving nod. "The food is great like you said it would. Thanks for taking me here. Though, you really shouldn't have made a reservation in a fancy place like this," she said, eyeing the establishment's elegant interior. "A regular restaurant would have been fine."

Quatre frowned a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd be uncomfortable eating here in your work clothes."

"Oh no, it's not that," she quickly amended. "I'm just not looking forward to seeing a bill that's up to the wazu -" Sally quickly shut her mouth once she realized what she had just said.

The blond man in front of her gave a hearty laugh when he saw her shocked expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean …"

"It's okay," Quatre said pleasantly. "It's always good to meet a person who doesn't foolishly throw away their money."

"Well, at least you have a nice way of putting it," she commented, remembering what Wufei had called her last night. "Unlike some people I know."

The last part was mumbled darkly and Quatre had to strain to hear what she said. "I don't think there's anything wrong with being frugal. I wouldn't be where I am right now if I hadn't made some wise financial decisions earlier in life."

For the first time that night, Sally felt herself relax in the man's company. He really was not that bad, but there was definitely something missing. He did not make her feel warm and tingly like Wufei did every time he looked at her. Or make her heart speed up whenever he got too close. Unbidden, the dark-haired man's face flashed before her eyes and Sally gave herself a mental shake. She focused her attention on her fair companion and tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

__

Oh boy, she thought wearily. _This is going to be a long night._

**********

Early morning found Wufei in his kitchen. No doubt he was angry and jealous that Sally went on a date with another man last night. He thought dinner the other night had gone real well in his opinion and was hoping for a repeat when she comes by to pick up Jax. It never occurred to him that she might be seeing someone else at the moment. Scowling at the mug in his hands, Wufei set the mug down in the sink none too gently.

Jax, having finished his breakfast, was busily chewing on an old sneaker he found by the back door. The dog's head had jerked up at the sound of the cup hitting porcelain. He let out a soft bark and walked up to the man. With his head, he offered Wufei a comforting nudge on the leg and wagged his tail. 

Wufei looked down at the puppy, glared at him for a few seconds before closing his eyes with a sigh. The young man crouched down and patted the dog, a sad smile on his lips.

"I'm not that bad a company am I?" he asked the dog.

As an answer, Jax barked once and enthusiastically licked the man's face. Wufei chuckled and scratched the dog's ears. He did not know how it happened, but somehow he and the dog managed to create a bond between them in the little time they spent together. 

"Tell you what," he was telling Jax. "I'll pretend you didn't just mutilate my favorite sneakers if you help me win over your mistress."

Jax barked once more and planted his paws on Wufei's chest. He was thoroughly lapping up the young man's face when the doorbell rang. Wufei felt his heart skip a beat knowing who he would find on the other side of the door. He shook his head an instant later, disgusted with himself for being nervous. 

"Well, come on mutt," he said with gruff affection. "Time for you to go home."

With practiced ease, Wufei slipped on the all too familiar mask on his face and opened the front door with a stoic expression. Before either Wufei or Sally can call out a greeting, Jax darted out the house. He happily ran around the young woman, barking all the while. The blonde girl crouched down and greeted the puppy with the same enthusiasm. For a second Wufei's mask slipped and his eyes softened as he listened to Sally's musical laughter. He then quickly took note of her outfit and with eyes gleaming, easily came up with an idea to manipulate the whole situation in his favor.

"Took you long enough," he said coolly. "I didn't have all morning to wait for you, you know."

Sally felt herself blush. She had planned on taking Jax for a jog around the park this morning, but the realization that she would be seeing Wufei, or rather would be seeing her, sent her into a panic. She would have been here earlier if it had not been for the hour and a half she spent in front of the mirror making herself presentable enough to look good in sweats. 

Trying to redeem some dignity, Sally straightened her back and put on what she hoped was a firm expression. "Not everything revolves around you, mister."

Wufei raised an eyebrow and was mildly amused. He almost forgot that he was suppose to act angry with her. 

"Well, you might as well join us," he said, putting just a hint of irritation in his voice. He grabbed the keys lying on a table near by and stepped outside onto the patio.

"J-join you?" she asked as she watched him lock the door. "What do you mean?"

"At the park," he answered brusquely, but inwardly enjoying himself. Luckily he had dressed appropriately for the occasion. "I thought I'd take Jax for a run while we waited for your lazy ass to show up."

Her eyes widened. "B-but … I was just …" sputtered Sally, not sure whether to be insulted at his comment or be excited at the turn of events. 

"Well?" Wufei asked impatiently as he opened the passenger door of his SUV. Jax had already jumped inside the vehicle and eagerly waited for her, his head tilted as if wondering what was taking her. 

"What you have on is fine," he said, appearing as if he was ignorant of her plan to visit the park herself. 

Not knowing what else to say, Sally wordlessly got into the SUV. She missed the fleeting way Wufei's lips curled up at the corners as he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

Author's notes: Welp, what do you all think so far? Don't forget to leave a review and tell me, specially if you think I made a mistake somewhere.

Next Chapter: Wufei continues to be jealous and Sally realizes that he may not be as indifferent towards her as she thought he was.


	8. Ch 7: A Ray of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the anime Gundam Wing or any of its characters. All this is for fun so please don't sue me!

Author's notes: First of all, some of you may have noticed the change in rating. That's just because of one word I used in the previous chapter that may warrant a higher rating. I could have changed it or omitted it, but I figured I'd keep the PG-13 due to materials I have in stored for future chapters, which isn't that many (yes, I already have the ending for this fic ^_^). And that brings us to the second announcement. Writing those chapters will have to wait though since I need to devote the next three weeks for my finals and other school works before my semester finishes. That is why I've posted two chapters as a way of apologizing for a long wait until I can continue the updates during my break. And lastly my thanks to the following reviewers:

Thank you Starlight Soul for reading the fic and loving it. And the sweets are most appreciated by my muses (^_^), tons of ideas were bouncing inside my head!

Thanks for putting me on your fav list, princesspriscillamaxwell! I'll look forward to your feedbacks.

To sweetangel14, *bows head sheepishly* sorry for putting you off, but I'm sure you'll like the chapter after this *winks- hint, hint*. Thanks for the wonderful review as always!

Well Amy, that's a scary thought, I certainly wouldn't want that . But I can always count on you for quite an entertaining review ^_^. Thankie!

Thank you heafuru! Glad you're likin' it. Aren't you just lucky you don't have to wait long, seeing as I uploaded this chapter right after you reviewed? ^_^

Chapter Seven: A Ray of Hope

They jogged around the park for nearly an hour before finding a place to rest under a tree. Seeing Sally wipe her forehead with the back of her arm, Wufei asked if she wanted something to drink. At the woman's grateful nod, he bought a couple of bottled water from a nearby vendor and started the walk back to where he left Sally and Jax.

His eyes darkened with jealousy when he spotted a couple of men checking her out nearby. Wufei handed the water bottle to her with a scowl on his face.

"Your boyfriend must appreciate your charming naivete," he said sarcastically. 

"What?" Sally asked in surprised.

Wufei pointedly looked at the two men steadily keeping their gaze on her. "He's a lucky man if he doesn't have to worry about you taking notice of the leers those guys are giving you."

Sally felt her cheeks warm up when she finally noticed the men looking in their direction. Wufei could not take it any more and sent the guys the most threatening look he could muster. 

Sally sighed in relief when they quickly scampered off. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Ignoring her show of gratitude, he asked scornfully, "So, does he always carry a stick with him to fend off lechers like those?" 

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend." His voice practically dripping with acid.

"What boyfriend?"

"The guy you had dinner with last night," he almost shouted at her, losing patience. "Jeez lady, are you dense or what?"

"Quit being so mean!" she yelled back. Realizing that she was sounding like a child, Sally immediately composed herself and with as much dignity as she could sum up explained that Quatre was merely a blind date Relena had set her up with.

Wufei could not help the relief that flooded his body. Feeling bad at how he had treated her, he opened his mouth to apologize. But before any words can be uttered, Wufei's cell phone rang. He saw the number on the screen and nearly growled out his frustration. 

"This had better be important," he told the caller on the other line.

"_Sorry, boss man,_" came Duo's cheerful voice. "_Just wondering if you're planning to show up to work today or not. You're not planning on playing hooky are you?_"

"Duo, as the owner, I think I'm entitled to come and go to the store at whatever time I wish to. You, as my supervisor, have the task of managing the store whenever I am not around."

Sally could almost imagine the worker cringing at Wufei's cold tone and felt sorry for the other man.

"_He,he,_" Duo laughed weakly. "_Sorry, sir. It's just that Mr. Shirin called and asked if you were finished with the documents he wanted sent out to him by tomorrow._"

"I'll come by and take care of them right now," Wufei said in the same cold tone. "And Duo?"

The audible sound of a gulp was heard from the other line. "_Yes, sir?_"

"Double check the date on when the next shipment of books will be coming in. We need to get those ready for the customers who had them reserved to be picked up next week."

"_R-right away, Wufei,_" came the hurried reply, followed by a definitive click.

********

Duo hang up the phone and almost collapsed in relief. Trowa, eyed the other man dispassionately as he prepared the cash registers for today's sales.

"Man," the long-haired brunette said. "I thought I was so fired."

The other brunette kept silent.

"I think he's still hung up on whatever happened last night." Duo's face scrunched up as he attempted to analyze the situation. "If it's a girl problem like you said, then I think we're in big trouble. Wufei and romance mix like oil and water. Maybe we should help him out. What do you think, Trowa?"

Trowa did not even spare the brown-haired supervisor a glance. "I think you should unlock those doors so the customers can come in."

Duo quickly looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there were people waiting outside. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was half pass nine, way pass the time they should have opened. With a yelp, he dashed over to the entrance, hoping that no word of this will reach their employer's ears.

********

"Sorry, for the detour," Wufei told Sally offhandedly as he drove into _Altron's _parking lot. 

"It's alright," she said. "It's partly my fault for holding up your morning schedule."

Wufei parked the SUV and shut the engine off. "It shouldn't take me long. I just need to pick up something." He was half way out when he belatedly remembered his manners. 

"Did you want to grab some coffee or something in the café?" he asked over his shoulder.

Sally shook her head and smiled. "Nah, I'm fine. I'll just stay in here with Jax. Thanks anyway."

The young man automatically smiled back and headed into the bookstore. Sally watched him walk away in a daze. 

__

Wow, she thought. _That was an actual, genuine smile. _The blonde found herself grinning and turned to look at her dog. 

"So the man _can_ be pleasant," she told Jax. A wistful look came over her as she gazed back at the where Wufei had disappeared to. 

"I wish he'd always smile like that." Sally sighed and looked back at Jax, blue eyes twinkling. "He looks real cute when he does that."

Jax gave an approving bark and she laughed at how foolish she must seem at the moment. She gave the puppy's head a gentle pat before facing forward again. A flash of light near the steering wheel caught her attention and Sally turned her head in that direction. For a minute she was not sure if what she was seeing was correct. But a closer inspection proved that she was right. Leaning over, Sally touched the key chain dangling from the ignition with wide eyes. 

__

I can't believe he kept it, she told herself. _I was sure he'd just throw it away or something._

It was the same round, golden key chain she had given him seven years ago. The color and surface of it had been dulled over years of usage, but the inscription was still readable. Sally felt her pulse speed up at the possibilities of what all this could mean. She straightened back up in her seat, thoughts racing through her head.

__

He actually kept it… All this time… Could this mean…? No, it couldn't… But why keep it if he didn't feel at lease a little -

Sally snapped out of her musing with a start when she heard the car door open. She watched Wufei climb inside without a word and shuffle through the envelopes in his hands. Without looking at her, he asked if she could open the glove compartment.

"See if you can find a yellow piece of paper in there," he said. "It should have an address written on it."

The blonde did what he ordered without thinking and was about to hand it over to him when he asked her to read it out loud for him.

Glancing up at him, she saw that he was busily writing something on one of the envelopes and checking the others for comparison. "I just want to make sure I got this address right," he said, still focused on the work in front of him.

"Um …" Sally said thoughtfully as she tried to read the blurry letters on the paper. "I can't read it."

"What do you mean you can't read it?" She could hear the scowl in his voice. "You went to school didn't you?"

Sally felt her eyes twitch. "Of course I can read," she growled back. "I just meant I can't see what I'm reading right now."

Wufei looked up. "You wear glasses?" he asked with mild surprise.

"Not usually," she grudgingly admitted. "I wear contacts most of the time. I don't have them on 'cause I can't remember where I put them last night."

"So you're telling me," he said, his voice deceptively soft. "You were driving around this morning practically blind." There was a brief pause before he exploded. "Are you mad, woman?! Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Quit yelling!" she shouted back. "I'm not stupid, you know. Of course I had my glasses with me." Sally looked out the passenger window and whispered. "I just… left them in the car." 

There was no way she was going to tell him that she took it off so he wouldn't have to see her with it. She had never thought of herself as a vain person, but somehow Wufei managed to bring out that side of her. She heard Wufei sigh and Sally braced herself for a bit more of scolding. When none came, she turned around and found Wufei's face close to hers. Real close.

"So, how bad is it?" he asked her with a frown.

"W-what?" she said all flustered.

"Your eyesight." Wufei drew nearer. "Does my face look blurry at all from this distance?"

She can feel her face get warm. "Kinda."

"How about now," he said, coming in a little bit more closer.

Sally almost squeaked, "N-no, that's fine … I c-can see you just fine now."

And it was true, with his face being mere inches from her own, all she can focus on now was Wufei. Everything else around them seems to be nothing but shadowed background. 

The younger man gave her a crooked grin. "Well, that should come in handy one of these days, (1)" he said cryptically and then drew back, taking the yellow piece of paper from her limp hand.

Author's notes: I know this chapter was kinda short. It's kind of like a filler chapter I guess, but the next one should be quite entertaining!

(1) This was sort of a borrowed idea from the manga Yasashii Akuma by Fujii Akemi. If anyone has ever read the manga, you'll know what I'm getting at here. In the manga, Wataru didn't like Tohko switching from glasses to contacts because he wanted for her to see only him when he kisses her without the glasses on. (Er… did that make sense?) Hm … come to think of it, there are quite a few similarities between this fic and that manga. But I swear I I didn't mean to steal the ideas … really! Anyway, read the manga if you ever get a hold of it, it's absolutely one of the best out there in my opinion.

Next chapter: Another cameo by one of the Gundam characters, a lost charm, and Wufei leaving, but not before he gives Sally something.


	9. Ch 8: The Missing Link

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the anime Gundam Wing or any of its characters. All this is for fun so please don't sue me!

Chapter Eight: The Missing Link

Sally stared off into space as she stood by the kitchen sink washing dishes on a Monday afternoon. It had been two days since the incident in the parking lot with Wufei. She had asked him what he meant by the remark about her poor eyesight coming in handy someday, but the man had stubbornly kept his mouth shut on the drive back to his place. In fact, she had not seen nor heard from him since then. 

She had been trying to think up of possible excuses to get in touch with him, but all of them seemed to be on the border of being way too obvious. Sally let out a frustrated groan when she caught herself thinking about Wufei once again. She must admit, she was falling fast for the young Chinese man.

__

Correction, her subconscious said. _You had already fallen for him, way back in the orphanage._

That's right, she told herself. _I've always had feelings for him. I just didn't want to admit that I loved him._

Sally was momentarily shocked at the admission. It was true, she did love Wufei. All these years she had unconsciously compared every man she had met with Wufei. Always thinking that they were not good enough. Well, there it was, she was completely head over heals in love with that infuriating young man.

Once again the blonde let out a frustrated groan and brought up her right hand to rub at the beginnings of a headache, the action bringing her charm bracelet into view. She slowly pulled her hand away and gazed at the jewelry. Unbidden, Lucrecia's words came back to mind. 

__

"Anyone who would send you a charm for your bracelet every year could only be a secret admirer."

For no apparent reason, Sally suddenly felt guilty. What if the person sending her these charms was a secret admirer? Did this mean she was somehow cheating on him? 

__

No, she told herself. _That can't be right. I don't even know who he is …_

This charm bracelet had become a very treasured belonging of hers and she knows that she will always have a strong connection to whoever sent her the charms every year. She still wanted to find out who that person is, but will that mean she will be cheating on Wufei?

__

But I'm not even going out with Wufei, she silently wailed.

"Argh," she cried out into the empty room. "I'm so confused." Sally sighed and looked down at the dog playing with toy next to her. "Won't it be just wonderful and a lot easier if it was Wufei who was sending me those charms?"

Just as she was about to rub her temples again, the unmistakable ring of the doorbell sounded. Sally turned off the faucet and dried her hands. Jax was already standing by the door, eager to see who the visitor was. Upon opening the front door, Sally was assailed by a blonde-haired girl.

"Sally!" the girl cried out happily as she hugged the older blonde tightly. "It's been so long since I last saw you."

Recovering from her shock, Sally looked down at the teenager and returned her smile. "Hannah. This is a pleasant surprised. What are you doing here?"

"The brat wanted to surprise you," said a young woman behind Hannah. She had long blonde hair and appeared to be in her early twenties. Even though her prominent brows were pulled down into a frown, one could not miss the unmistakable affection that shone in her eyes as she looked at the younger girl.

Sally greeted the other woman with the same warm smile. "Dorothy. It's good to see you too."

Dorothy was the only child of the Catalonias, the family Sally helped take in Hannah. It was easy for anyone to fall in love with the then nine year Hannah. So when the couple visited the orphanage to adopt another kid it was not long before the little blond girl found herself a sister to Dorothy. And even with the ten years difference between them, the two had no problems becoming sisters, even though they often put on an act of not getting along. Sally had often visited Hannah and her new family back in New York for the last five years and had seen how much they had loved and accepted the young girl.

Dorothy gave Sally a weary smile. "Yeah well, I'd probably greet you a bit more cheerfully if I'm not so dead tired. Einstein here thought it'd be brilliant to have a cross-country road trip while we visited you here in San Francisco."

"Oh, come on," Hannah said teasingly to her foster sister. "Admit it Dorothy, you enjoyed seeing the country side too."

"Whatever, squirt," said the older woman, rolling her eyes with mock indifference. "Next time you plan on an excursion, find someone else to drive."

"Hey, Sally," Hannah said, turning to her friend. "Do you maybe have some coffee. It might help Miss Grumpy here perk up a little."

Sally saw the young woman's hopeful expression and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I don't keep coffee in the house." She saw Dorothy's face fall and a sudden thought struck her. With a wide grin, Sally silently congratulated herself for coming up with an idea that would fix Dorothy's need for caffeine and her previous dilemma.

"But you know what, I know the perfect place to get coffee."

********

"Isn't this a bookstore?" Dorothy asked as she got out of Sally's car.

Sally tried to keep her voice steady as she answered, "Um, yeah. But there's a café inside. I know you'll love their coffee."

__

Okay, Sally reasoned with herself. _So I don't really know if they make good coffee, but if this is the only way I get to see Wufei, then a little white lie won't hurt._

Upon entering the store, Hannah suddenly remembered that she needed a book for one of her reading assignments. Sally suggested they ask one of the workers to see if they had the book she needed. The three of them then approached the counter where two clerks appeared to be arguing, at least it would have been an argument if the one with the shorter hair was talking.

"Don't tell me the idea doesn't appeal to you? Think about what this could mean," they heard the man with the braided hair earnestly say. When the other brunette merely gave him a blank look, the latter continued. "Come on Trowa, the guy needs to loosen up a bit. I'm pretty sure once he's occupied with the girl then he'll get off our case."

The girls saw the guy named Trowa raise an eyebrow at the other worker. 

"Oh okay, Mr. Perfect," the exasperated, long-haired brunette was saying, who at this point Sally had finally recognized as Duo. "Fine, my case then. Look, just help me get Wufei and the girl together."

Sally was a bit taken back by Duo's statement, not sure she liked the idea of Wufei being set up with another girl. She would have loved to hear more of what the two men were talking about, but Dorothy chose that moment to clear her throat to get the workers attention.

"Could we maybe get some help here," she told them impatiently.

"I'm sorry," Trowa said solemnly. "What can I help you with?"

"Sally?" a voice from behind the group suddenly asks. They all turn to see Wufei standing there. "I thought that was -"

"Hey," Duo said cutting in, his eyes trained on Sally. "You're that pretty girl I saw with the boss that one time."

Wufei gave the other man an annoyed look, while Sally blushed. Things were definitely not going that way she had expected when she thought of coming here to get a glimpse of Wufei.

"Wufei, is that you?" Hannah asked almost in awe. "Wow, I can't believe it. When I heard them talk about hooking up some guy named Wufei with this one girl, I never thought it'd be you."

"What?" Wufei asked sharply, eyes nervously darting to Sally before glaring at Duo.

The braided man was too fascinated by his employer's reaction to worry about the look he was receiving. He also quickly took note of the way Sally seemed to be avoiding everyone's eyes, specially Wufei's. His own eyes, however, wandered back and forth between the two, trying to piece the puzzle together. 

Suddenly a triumphant grin appeared on his face and he shouted, "I got it!" laughing with merriment.

"Sally, why didn't you tell me you've met up again with Wufei all this time?" Hannah asked.

"Argh," Dorothy groaned amid all the confusion. "I need my coffee now. I'll be at the cafe. Get me when you have the book," she told Hannah irritably as she walked away.

"Sally?" came Hannah's insistent voice.

"Enough already," growled Wufei. "You," pointing at Duo, "in my office now." 

As Duo quickly scampered away, Wufei told Trowa to help Hannah find her book. The girl would have protested, if not for the glowering look she received from the Chinese man. After Hannah left with the brown-haired worker, Wufei then turned to address Sally, but she beat him to it when she quickly made the excuse of joining Dorothy at the cafe.

Wufei watched her go, his shoulders giving a dejected slump. For a brief moment, he was unable to mask the deep longing that flittered across his face.

"Man, that guy's got it bad," Duo said almost in disbelief, peering around a corner before continuing on his way.

Wufei walked up to Sally's front door five days later, hoping that Hannah and the other girl had already left. He really needed to talk to her alone and if he can, explain just what she had overheard in the store before leaving for his business trip.

He had been sorely tempted to fire Duo that day, but as annoying as the other man may be, the brunette was one of the better employees Wufei had worked with. It amazed Wufei that Duo was not even fazed at the verbal lashing he received from him. In fact, though he was loathed to admit it, he was here today because of something the braided young man had said. Duo, deciding on a direct approach, had suggested that he should not play any more games with the blond social worker. Seeing as Sally appeared to be a simple young woman, Duo mentioned that Wufei will most likely lose the girl if he kept giving her mixed signals. So with a bit of unease the young man found himself in front of Sally's house, pressing the doorbell and waiting for her to open the door. 

A few seconds passed without anything happening and Wufei got worried. He knew that she was home since her car was parked along the driveway. He rang the doorbell one more time and almost jumped when he heard a crash inside the house. 

"Sally?" he worriedly called out, pounding his fist on the door. When no reply came, he tried the knob. Finding it locked, Wufei deliberated whether he ought to break down the door. He was about to do just that when it opened and revealed a disheveled Hannah.

"Wufei?" she asked with a frown. "What's with all the pounding?"

"Are you alright?" He quickly ran his eyes over her. "You didn't answer the door when I rang it twice earlier."

Sally stepped outside and tried the doorbell herself, but heard no sound from inside. "Huh, must be broken then." 

As she turned to face Wufei again, the young man immediately seized her right hand and brought it up for inspection. Sure enough blood as slowly oozing out of one of her fingers.

"You're bleeding," he said. "What happened?"

"Oh. A vase broke and I was picking up the pieces when -"

"Idiot," he sharply cut in. "Don't you know you're not suppose to pick up broken glass with your hands?" 

Sally opened her mouth for a retort, but was again interrupted when he asked where he would find the first aid kit.

"In the kitchen," she immediately answered. She felt herself pulled along as they head to where the kitchen was. "Look, you don't have to do that. I can take care of it myself."

Wufei kept on walking, acting as if he had not heard her. With the first aid kit in hand, he quickly sat her down on one of the chairs and silently cleaned the cut. 

Sally watched the younger man's intent face as he attended to her finger and could not help but blush at his closeness. Afraid that he might catch her looking at him, she quickly focused on what he was doing with her hand. She was mildly surprised that for someone who appears to be harsh, Wufei had such gentle hands. When they were all done, he walked back with Sally to the living room and for the first time the young man noticed the condition of the house.

"I didn't figure you'd be one of those who prefer to live in a pig sty," he said mockingly, critically eyeing the messy furniture.

Sally gave him one of his glares and with a broom swept the broken vase aside. "The lock on my bracelet broke and I lost one of my charms. I couldn't find it so I moved things around."

This caught Wufei's attention and he looked at her intently. "Must be really important if it'll make you turn your house upside down. So, is it from some old boyfriend you just can't let go?"

"Oh shut up," she muttered, going down on all fours to continue looking for the lost charm.

Wufei watched her progress for a few seconds before joining her in the search. Sally was surprised to see him on the floor with her, but gave a small smile as she turned her back to him.

"So, is it from a boyfriend?" she heard the quiet question asked again after a while. She debated whether she should say anything.

Finally she said, "No, it's not. In fact, I don't know whom it's from. Every year a charm is just delivered to my door for my birthday." She heard no comment from the young man and assumed he lost interest in the matter already.

After fifteen minutes of not finding anything, Sally sits back on her heels, ready to cry in frustration. She almost jumped in surprise when she heard Wufei talk just behind her.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Sally turned around and saw him holding up the unicorn-shaped charm. Her face broke out into a joyful smile as she takes the charm. She glanced at Wufei and for a second she thought she saw a pleased expression on his face. Quickly standing up, she asked why he was there in the first place.

Wufei hesitated and deciding to play it safe for now and thought it would be better to put off having the serious talk he wanted. "I just came by to drop off the dog food I bought for Jax that one time," he said, thankful that he had thought of a backup plan earlier.

"Oh," she returned, somewhat disappointed. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's no big deal," he said as they walked out to his SUV. "Your house was on the way to the airport anyway."

"You're going somewhere?"

He unloaded the dog food and set it on her porch. "Business trip. I need to go to New York for a week." He held out his hand and asked to take a look at the bracelet.

"It's a simple break," he said examining the lock. "I can take it to someone while I'm in New York. It should be fixed by the time I get back."

"Oh no, that's really too much. You don't -"

"You say that phrase one more time and I'll be force to do the only thing I know to shut you up."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

Before she knew what was happening, Wufei closed the gap between them and touched her lips with his. Sally's heart came to a complete stop. The kiss was brief and sweet, but nonetheless it sent electricity and warmth coursing through her body.

Wufei saw her stunned expression and gave a satisfied smirk. "Try not to miss me while I'm gone." With that said, Wufei walked back to his SUV and drove away. When he looked back through his rearview mirror, he saw that Sally was still where he had left her. 

Author's notes: Alright people, how was that? I'm estimating about four more chapters to go, depending on how I end up sectioning off the rest of the story. Well, I'll see you as soon as I survive my finals. I promise to upload the next chapter after three weeks, hopefully sometime in the third week of December. Till then!

Next chapter: The return of Wufei and … dare I say it? … what the heck … Quatre. ^_^


	10. Ch 9: A Rocky Start

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, but to their respective owners.

Author's notes: Hi everyone, I'm back! Thanks for being patient. Now that I'm on break maybe we'll see more updates, here's hoping ^_^. Anyways, thanks to the following people who reviewed:

Penbee of Treewood - yeah, I really didn't want to put Quatre in that position, but somebody has to make Wufei jealous, right? Thanks as always. Been meaning to ask you, how'd you come by your pen name? 

Amy - lol, please do continue on with it, I love reading your reviews! I'm glad the kiss made you all better. Hm … this chapter may put you on a relapse though. I'm afraid it's not as sweet as the previous one. As for the charms, well, I'm pretty sure everyone thinks the same way you do, but finishing the fic is the only sure way to find out ^_^.

Sweetangel14 - Thanks so much! That means a lot to me. I'm just sorry I had to make you wait three weeks.

Bloody Love - Yup, Wufei and Sally also have my vote as the couple I like best. But I have to admit Heero and Relena comes in a really close second in my list. There's just something about brooding men that does it for me *sigh*.

Jessi Lynn - eek! please don't be mad. I really was trying to get her to be more aggressive, I swear. *looks up pleadingly* I don't know why my mind can't see her as anything else but how I portray her in this fic. I wish I had seen more of the series so I can study her character further. Thanks though, for always being honest on critiquing the characters.

Hydra-Star - *gasp* shame on you. (he he, just kidding ^_^) Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I only aim to please.

WW - wow, I must say, your review can't get any more positive than that. Thank you very much, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Nine: A Rocky Start

Sitting by her desk a few feet away, Relena thoughtfully eyed Sally's door. The girl had been acting weird ever since she returned from work three days ago. Nothing to worry about really. Just that the younger woman kept catching the other blond staring off into space, thinking of who knows what. Relena asked her once if something was wrong and Sally had just offhandedly answered that it was nothing. However, she had a feeling that her friend was still hiding something from her. 

__

Hm, Relena thought. _I wonder how things are going between her and Quatre. _

From what she had gathered, both her friends had confessed to enjoying the other's company during their dinner date. Taking that as a positive sign, she hoped that the two had indeed hit it off and so assumed that it was the reason why Sally's mind was always preoccupied

"Excuse me," said a deep voice. "Can you tell me where I can find Sally Po's office?"

Relena swiveled on her chair and saw an unsmiling young man looking down at her. The blond woman could not help but feel a bit intimidated as she looked into the man's dark eyes. Eventhough he wore his hair in a ponytail just above the nape, she quickly noted that the man was wearing a business attire, though somewhat rumpled. Unconsciously quaking a little at the hard stare he gave her, the young woman forced her voice to remain steady.

"It's just up a head," she pointed. "It's that one right there."

He nodded curtly and Relena watched him purposefully walk up to Sally's door and open it without knocking. 

__

Who is that guy, she wondered silently.

*******

Sally was putting away some folders in the file cabinet when her office door suddenly opened. She turned, ready to lecture the person on the etiquette of knocking, but gasped instead when she saw who was standing before her.

"Wufei … " She stared at him in a daze. All she had thought about this pass three days was him and that kiss. Now that he was right there in her office, Sally did not know what to think or how to act after what happened.

Suddenly frowning she said, "You're back early."

The young man shrugged and closed the door. "I didn't need to be there as long as I had expected." He nonchalantly settled himself on the edge of her desk and studied her face. 

Before dropping by the office, Wufei had been a bit uncertain on the kind of reception he would be receiving once he saw Sally again. After three sleepless nights of doing nothing but think about the brief kiss they shared, Wufei decided that he had to see her again and tell her everything. He had kept the secret from her for too long as it is and ready or not, Sally was going to know how he feels.

"You're wearing your glasses," he said instead, his brows knitting slightly.

"Er… yeah," Sally said, her face growing warm. Feeling a bit ridiculous at her behavior, the blond gave her head a small shake. The temptation to take off the glasses slowly disappeared and she tilted her chin up. "I forgot where I put my contacts again." 

All she got from him was a raised brow. 

"So, did you just get back?" she asked.

"Yeah, my plane landed a little under two hours ago. I thought I'd drop this off before I go home."

He took out a small jewelry box from his pocket and handed it over to Sally. Walking closer to him, she took the box and opened it. Inside was her charm bracelet, good as new.

"Thanks, this was really kind of you to do," she beamed at him. "How much do I owe you?"

Wufei waved off her question. Trying to hide his embarrassment he glanced at his watch. "Did you have lunch yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Grab your purse then and let's go," he said standing up. "I'm starving."

It took a few seconds for comprehension to sink in and when it did, she wondered if this was to be their first lunch date. Again Sally gave herself a shake for being silly and accepted the offer with a smile. 

She left the jewelry box on her desk and went to grab her purse on the coat rack. She was about to open the door when Wufei stopped her.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" he asked, referring to the bracelet.

"Maybe later. I don't want to break it again or something."

Without saying a word, the young man took the bracelet out of its container and put it on her wrist. Sally thought she heard him mutter something that suspiciously sounded like '… where it should belong…,' but did not have time to dwell on it when she was unceremoniously lead out of her office.

As they walked down the isle, Wufei gave Sally a thoughtful look. "Take off the glasses."

"What?" she asked, a bit confused.

"I said take off your glasses," he repeated, not looking at her. "It just screams 'four-eyed freak'." 

"What?!" she asked, this time yelling in indignation.

Wufei ignored her outburst and kept on walking. It was too easy to goad her and it was certainly entertaining to watch her lose control. 

Trying hard not to let his amusement show he said, "Just take them off, it doesn't suit you."

"Did you ever stop to consider that I can't see anything without them?!"

"So what? I'm here. I'll tell you if you're about to bump into something."

Sally fumed. Though it may be true that she also wanted the glasses off, pride made her keep it on. Passing by Relena's desk, the social worker heatedly told the other blond that she was going out for lunch. The younger woman just watched in awe as the bickering couple walked away.

********

"Oh, don't tell me you're still mad," Sally exasperatedly told Wufei as they surveyed their menus.

Wufie just glared at her from across the table. He had tried to snatch the glasses off her face earlier, but did not expect to have his hand be smacked stingingly by Sally. The idea had come to him as soon as they stepped out of her office. If he can get her to take off the glasses, then it could mean her walking closer to him and maybe taking his arms for assistance. So, he had goaded her on, but was not prepared for the plan to backfire. Now, he grumpily sat at their table with a wounded ego and a smarting hand. 

The black-haired man stole a glance at his companion and caught a tell-tale quiver of her lips. "I'm so glad you find this amusing."

Sally gave up pretending and chuckled softly. "It was kind of funny. I don't know why you want me to take them off. You know how bad my eyes are the last time I -" 

The girl quickly shut her mouth when she remembered exactly what had happened the day he tried to gauge how bad her eyes were. This time it was Wufei's lips that quirked up at the corners. He too was fondly remembering that incident. 

"It's simple really," he began to explain. Wufei slowly leaned forward and gently removed the glasses from the now immobile Sally. "Without them on, I have your undivided attention. Comes really handy whenever I want to kiss you (1)."

Sally's breath caught in her throat, not quite believing what she just heard. Her gaze unconsciously dropped down to his lips and though his features were still a little blurry, she definitely had no problem focusing only on them. Almost against her will, Sally felt herself lean in for a kiss before a voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Sally, is that you?"

The startled couple drew apart as a blond man walked over to their table. Wufei turned to scrutinize the stranger as he approached from behind Sally. The young woman squinted at the figure now standing beside her.

"I thought that was you," the man said cheerfully. "How have you been?"

The blond woman absently groped for her glasses as she tried to place the familiar voice in her mind. Wufei handed her the glasses without taking his eyes off of the other man.

"Quatre?" Sally said with a mild surprise as soon as her vision cleared.

The blond man gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Yeah, it's me. Hey, I didn't know you wear glasses?"

"Uh … yeah," she replied absentmindedly . She quickly introduce the two men to each other and thought of a way to resolve the awkward situation. 

Quatre greeted her stoic companion pleasantly, though somewhat confused at the curt nod he received. Turning back to Sally he offered her another smile and said, "I've been meaning to call you, but things just kept coming up. I hear the _Katina Brothers _ are playing at _The_ _Lounge_ and I remember you talking about their music that one time. Maybe we can go check them out tonight."

Not knowing what else to say, Sally gave Quatre a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Quatre, but I'm sorta busy tonight. It was nice of you to offer though." She felt bad about lying to the guy, but she did not want to hurt his feelings by saying she was not interested. Or available for that matter, even if what she had with Wufei was not quite official yet.

"That's alright. Maybe we can just meet up for lunch tomorrow and catch up."

Wufei watched Sally struggle to come up with another excuse and felt annoyed that she does not just say the truth. And apart from that, jealousy was starting to boil up inside him. Before Sally can open her mouth, the silent young man turned to face Quarte.

"She isn't interested," he said rather bluntly.

"What?" came the shock reply from both Sally and Quatre.

"I said, she's not interested," Wufei repeated calmly. "Save yourself the time and trouble and just leave."

Quatre found himself staring with an open mouth at the other man in disbelief. He then turned to Sally and apologized before excusing himself.

"No, wait," she called out after the other blond helplessly. Sally refocused her attention on Wufei and angrily hissed at him. "Why did you do that?!"

The dark-haired man glared back. "I was just trying to help."

"Help?!" she repeated indignantly. "You were downright rude to him!"

"You know what you're problem is, you're too nice to people."

Sally forcefully swallowed some not 'too nice' words that threatened to spill out from her mouth before calmly taking a deep breath. 

"You know, you're right," she told Wufei in a cool tone. She picked up her purse and stood up from their table.

"What are you doing?" he asked, startled.

"Not being 'nice' to somebody," she replied frostily, before purposely walking away.

A dumbfounded Wufei remained seated in shock as he watched Sally leave the restaurant. 

Author's notes: 

(1) Again this is referring back to what I mentioned about the manga Yasashii Akuma.

Well, another chapter done. I hope you guys weren't disappointed or mad for that matter at how this chapter ended. I promised all will be put to right in the end ^_^. I'm typing up the chapter ten right now. So if all goes well with the editing, it should be up by next week. 

Next Chapter: Something unexpected happens. Will Wufei be too late to apologize? 


	11. Ch 10: Endangered Love

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the anime Gundam Wing or any of its characters. All this is for fun so please don't sue me!

Author's notes: Hiya all! Happy holidays to all my readers! I hope you're all enjoying the Christmas season. I thought I wasn't going to be able to update until this weekend, but since you're all itching to find out what happens next, I figure I better work on it fast. Again thanks to all that reviewed, it was much appreciated ^_^.

Amy: Geez, I thought you were serious when you said you were in ICU *tries to calm her heart down*. I'm a nursing student so words like that tend to make me nervous ^_^. Anyways, don't worry about Qautre. I made it all better in this chapter. Bye the way, congratulations on starting up your C.W.C., I wish you all the best with it. When in January is your birthday?

Bloody Love: Thanks! I didn't think that line would make such a big impact. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter as well. By the way, did you happen to review twice? I got a second review from another 'Bloody Love' and I wasn't sure if that was you as well.

WW: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. And don't worry, Wufei learns his lesson in this chapter. Happy reading!

Penbee of Treewood: It is a bit hard to decide whether everyone's actions were justified. I just hope you and the others forgive the poor bishounen his little lapse of jealousy. Oh and the name thing. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with Ringleys since I've never seen Dragon Knights. Anyway, Penbee sounds like quite the character.

Jessi Lynn: *collapses with relief* thanks, I'll try my best to keep her that way, I promise. And I'm glad you weren't mad ^_^.

Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix: I'm sorry if I've offended you in some way. I also wear glasses so I should have known better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^.

sweetangel14: Yeah, everyone's for Sally on that one, which makes me feel really bad for Wufei now. Well, I got this chapter out as soon as I can, hope it meets your satisfaction. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Endangered Love

"Quatre! Wait up." Sally caught up with the blond man before he can get into his car. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened in there."

The young man shook his head, a genuine smile on his face. "Don't worry about it. I think I understand. I'd probably do the same if I was in his situation."

"Yeah, well," she said, not quite meeting him in the eye. "He still shouldn't have been that rude to you. You know he's really not that bad once you get to know him. I mean, most people haven't seen the other side of him, the better side. He doesn't open up much, you see. And yeah, he may not be the most charming of them all and he can be a jerk sometimes, but…"

"You still love him," Quatre finished for her.

"Yeah," she breathed out wistfully. Realizing the slip, Sally looked up in a panic. "Uh … what I mean to say was…"

Her companion chuckled. "It's alright. I'd be stupid not see how much you care for him after giving that little speech. To be honest, even from the first time I met you, I kinda had the impression that you might already be in love with someone." 

Sally opened her mouth to protest, but Quatre cut her off. "You didn't even have to say anything. You were nice and all during our dinner, but I could tell your mind was elsewhere, like you'd rather be someplace else at that moment (1). It didn't take me long to figure out it was him all along. I just feel bad that I interrupted you guys back in the restaurant."

Quatre gave Sally a small frown before asking, "Why didn't you say anything to Relena?"

"What? That I was already in love with someone?" At his nod, Sally shrugged. "I never thought I'd see Wufei again. And it was too late to cancel the date so…"

"Sounds like there's more to this story than just that," he said thoughtful. "Do you need a lift back to your office? Maybe you can even tell me all about it in the car."

Sally hesitated and looked back over her shoulder towards the restaurant. With her mind made up, she turned back to the young man and accepted his offer.

********

Wufei started at the knock that broke through his thoughts and straightened from his chair. "What is it?" he asked brusquely. 

The door opened and Duo slipped his head in. "I just wanted to tell you that everyone else has left for the night and that everything in the store is secured."

The other man nodded, but did not say anything else. 

"Alright, that's it," the brunette said, walking up to Wufei's desk. "I've held my tongue long enough. I know something's wrong, Wufei. First, you storm in here with black clouds hanging over your head, way ahead of schedule I might add. And then you hole up in your office the entire afternoon without so much as an explanation as to why you're here instead of New York. Didn't the meeting with Mr. Shirin go well?"

"Everything was fine," replied Wufei moodily. "That's why I'm back early."

"Then why are you so …" Duo's eyes widened a fraction as something dawned on him. "Oh no, you gave Sally a surprise visit after coming back and things didn't go well, didn't it? Alright, what did you do, Wufei?"

The other man gave the perceptive supervisor a sharp look. "I didn't do anything," he grimly said.

"Somehow I doubt that. The girl should be ecstatic to see you again after your little heart to heart before you left." Duo saw Wufei avert his eyes and his own narrowed in suspicion. "You did tell her the truth, right?" 

"Sorta," the black-haired man mumbled grudgingly.

"Unbelievable," Duo groaned. "What you had to do was so simple, how could you mess it up?" 

Wufei glared at the brunette. "I was going tell her everything today, but we got interrupted."

"I don't even wanna know what it was and how you handled the 'interruption'. Whatever it was, call her and apologize. That's the best thing you could do right now." 

Wufei watched the other man walk out his office, knowing he was right. He had been thinking of doing just that ever since he left the restaurant, but was too afraid of the rejection he might hear in Sally's voice. Swallowing his pride, Wufei grabbed the phone and dialed the social worker's home number. 

After three rings Sally's answering machine picked up. Wufei frowned and looked at his watch. It showed 11:15 p.m., so she was either sleeping already or purposely not answering her phone. He heard the beep, signaling for him to record his message, and sighed.

"Sally…" After a brief pause he softly whispered, "I'm sorry."

He replaced the phone back on its cradle and opened the top drawer of his desk. He took out the small box he had angrily dumped inside earlier that afternoon and carefully opened the lid. The young man studied the charm pillowed within the velvet box, a pair of golden hearts bound together by a single arrow. It was the last piece that would complete Sally's charm bracelet.

********

Lucrecia handed Sally another cup of coffee and sat down next to her on the couch. When the blond showed up on her doorstep just after 7:00 p.m., Lucrecia had instantly known something was wrong. After getting the whole story out from the other woman, Lucrecia was first offended that her best friend had kept a secret from her. But that did not last long and soon the purple-haired lady was offering words of comfort to her friend. 

"I still can't believe you've never told me any of this to begin with," Lucrecia now told Sally. "Am I your best friend for nothing?"

"Lucrecia, are you still hung up on that?"

The other woman sighed. "Sorry. Look, like I said, you had the right to be angry with Wufei, but he obviously did it because he was jealous. And from the impression I got, this lover boy of yours isn't exactly the gentle and romantic type. I'm not saying that excuses his behavior, mind you."

"Don't you think I know that," Sally replied. "I'm just really confused right now. I couldn't let him get away with embarrassing my friend like that, but at the same time all I want to do is talk to him and make sure he doesn't hate me."

"Oh honey, he doesn't hate you."

"I walked out on him!" cried Sally. "What if he realizes he's made a mistake. I finally accept the fact that I've been in love with him all this time and I lose him before I can even…"

"Sally …"

"And then there's this," the blond said gloomily, lifting up the charm bracelet that encircled her wrist. 

At first, Lucrecia did not know what Sally meant. Then the words she had spoken just before her friend's twenty eighth birthday came to mind.

"Oh Sally, forget what I told about the charms. Like you said, it could be from some psycho. The important thing is that you love Wufei and he's here right now."

"Yeah, but how do I know he feels the same way?"

"Haven't you been paying attention to what you just told me?" asked Lucrecia incredulously. "Wasn't he the one who insisted to watch your dog, fixed your bracelet after helping you find it, kissed you on your porch. And let's not forget the key chain he's kept all this years. All those have got to mean something."

Sally thoughtfully sat on the couch in silent. After coming to a decision she offered a genuine smile to her best friend and made her goodbye.

"Thanks for listening, Lucrecia. I need to get back home and feed Jax his dinner. I came here straight from work and the poor thing must be starving by now."

Sally reached over to open the front door when her cell phone gave a shrill ring. She looked down at her purse with uncertainty.

"Answer it," urged Lucrecia with a grin. "It could be Wufei calling to apologize."

Sally pulled out the phone and peered at her caller ID. She frowned when she saw the number on the screen. "It's Relena. I wondered why she's calling me this late."

"Hey, Relena," she greeted into the phone. 

The social worker's frown deepened as she listened to what the other woman was saying on the other line. "What time was that? … Is Jeremy alright? … Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

"Everything alright?" asked Lucrecia.

"Not really," answered Sally. "It's one of the cases I've been working on. I need to get to the kid's place before that sorry excuse for a father of his does anything stupid. Thanks again for the talk, Lucrecia. I'll call you later."

"No problem," she said, giving the blond a hug and walking her to the car. "Take care of yourself, 'kay?"

"I will."

********

The next morning, Wufei parked his SUV along the curb and walked up to Sally's house with every intention of grilling the woman for not returning his call last night. He had just placed a foot on the front porch when he finally noticed the empty driveway.

__

Dammit, he thought. _She's not home. She must really be avoiding me if she'd purposely leave for work early._

He turned around to leave, but stopped when the front door suddenly opened. A redheaded girl of around ten emerged from inside, but froze when she saw Wufei standing just outside.

"Who are you?" asked Wufei with a frown.

The girl frowned back. "Marimeia Kushrenada. Are you looking for Sally?"

The dark-haired man recognized the name Sally mentioned the first time they met at his bookstore. He gave her a brief nod and asked, "Do you know what time she left for work?"

Before she can answer his question, Jax rushed passed her and excitedly pranced around the young man. Wufei bent down to give the puppy's head an affectionate rub. He gave a soft chuckle at the dog's playful antics before looking back expectantly at the redhead.

"I don't know," she said, her suspicion disappearing after seeing Jax's familiarity with the stranger. "To be honest, I don't think she even came home last night."

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked, standing up slowly.

"I usually come by every Friday morning to take Jax for a walk. Her car wasn't in the driveway anymore, but I know where she hides the spare key." She paused as she scratched the side of her head. "At first I thought she left early like you did, but I saw that she still hasn't taken out yesterday's mail from her mail box. Then when I got inside, I noticed that Jax hadn't eaten since yesterday morning."

Worry began to worm itself into Wufei's heart. He did not like what he just heard and asked Marimeia if this had happened before.

"No, never," she said "If she knew she'd be gone for some time, she usually calls me so I can take care of Jax for her."

The quiet musing of both Wufei and Marimeia were interrupted as another car pulled up along the curve. They watched as a dark-haired woman got out of the vehicle and walk up to where both of them stood. The girl smiled when she recognized who it was.

"Hi, Lucrecia. Sally's not here. I had to feed Jax. "

"Hello, Marimeia," the older woman greeted in return. "I know she's not here. That's why I came by. I was going to take care of him for her. But it looks like you already did a good job at it."

"You know where Sally is?" asked Wufei, carefully keeping his tone neutral.

Lucrecia looked over at the young man and offered a small smile when she immediately guessed who he was. "You must be Wufei Chang." She extended her hand towards him. "Hi, I'm Lucrecia Noin, A good friend of Sally's."

The dark-haired man suspiciously shook her hand. "How did you know -" Wufei shook his head and asked a more important question. "Wait. You said you came here to take care of Jax for her. Do you know why she wasn't home the whole night?"

Lucrecia bit her lip and at closer inspection, the young man saw that her eyes were red from crying. Wufei's chest tightened with apprehension, fearing the worst.

"There was a problem with one of the cases she was working with," the dark-haired woman began softly. "The case involved an abusive father. Last night he broke the restraining order placed on him and dropped by his son's foster home. Sally went to make sure the kid was okay. I guess the man finally lost it last night and threatened to kill anyone who'll take his son away from him. S-sally tried to talk to him… the police couldn't stop him in time… he had a g-gun and he s-shot…"

Wufei's heart pounded as he watched the woman in front of him sobbed quietly. He tried to say something, but his throat was not cooperating.

"Is Sally okay?" whispered the frightened girl. 

Lucrecia wiped her tears, taking a deep breath she gave Marimeia a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Sally's going to be alright." 

She then turned towards Wufei. The man showed remarkable restraint in keeping the emotions off his face, but Lucrecia still saw the anguish in his eyes.

"The doctor's said the bullet didn't hit anything vital," she told him. "She's stable, but hasn't regained consciousness yet. She's staying in one of the recovery rooms at the _Rowand Crest Hospital._"

Wufei's eyes silently expressed his gratitude. Giving a parting nod, he quickly walked away and made his way to the hospital. 

Author's notes: 

(1) Since Quatre was an empath in the anime, I figured it's only natural for him to have a sixth sense about these things, even if he isn't one in this fic. 

Next chapter will probably be the last one since all I have to do is tie everything up. And it also depends on how long it gets after I type it out. But either way, if it stays one chapter or two, I'll post all of it on my next update. Be back soon!


	12. Ch 11: Full Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's notes: Thanks for waiting and being patient. Well, as promised here's the concluding chapter and epilogue to my little fic. Hope you all enjoy reading it. And as always I'd like to thank the following reviewers: 

Bloody Love: Hey, don't worry about reviewing twice. I'm just happy you're enjoying yourself with the story, sorry for the delay though. Thanks a bunch!

WW: Thank you for that wonderful review. Well, it's a good thing I'm done with the story, 'cause I think I've sucked my brain dry trying to come up with just the right twists and turns (he he). 

GoldenRat: Thanks, that's sweet of you to say. And you have my word that what you want will be in the remaining chapters. Happy reading!

neko: *gulps* (he he) sorry about the cliffhanger. I usually don't like doing them. And totally understandable with how you feel about Wufei, but you can't deny he's adorable. Thankie!

sweetangel14: Thanks for the encouraging review! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, but at least it's finished. ^_^ 

Amy: Well, I hope that finishing this story will cure you of whatever is ailing you.^_^ But hey, if this doesn't cure you, I'm sure all those anime and books will. I know that always does the trick for me. And yes, like you're mom I'll be an RN too someday (hopefully). 

KB: I hope I didn't make you wait too long. But thanks for the review, I really appreciate knowing that my readers are always itching to read the next chapter. It makes me work faster. Hmm, but I guess I just contradicted myself there (he he *rubs back of head*) Sorry!

ALohiLani: Wow, thanks so much! I'm quite flattered. Glad you liked it. Well, enjoy reading the conclusion. ^_^

Chapter Eleven: Full Circle

Sally frowned. At least she thought she did. She could not really tell if she was asleep or awake. Seeing as there was nothing but a black void before her, Sally reasoned that she was probably in that state where one finds oneself between sleep and wakefulness. She tried to open her eyes, but try as she might, they seemed too heavy for her to lift at the moment. 

As she was wondering why she felt so tired, events from the other night came rushing back to her. Before leaving Lucrecia's place, Sally had made the decision to finally confront Wufei about her feelings for him. If he felt the same way as she did, then in a way it would explain his behavior, odd as it may seem. She felt a bubble of amusement as she realized just how right she was about Wufei never knowing how to be romantic at all. 

Her thoughts turned sober when she recalled what followed that night. The gun was not a total surprise to Sally. What shocked her the most was the possibility of death before she gets to tell Wufei she loved him. But if she had to do it over again, she knew that going between the gun and the boy would always be the decision she chooses. She only prayed that she would live long enough to tell Wufei how she felt. 

__

And to think, I almost never got that chance, Sally thought. And she might not at that if she did not wake up soon. She again attempted to wake up, but found herself tiring even more. Weariness finally won over and Sally felt her mind succumbed to sleep once again. Sighing to herself the woman thought of a certain black-haired man. _Please, _she silently called out. _Please wait for me._

…Wufei.

********

Wufei woke up with a start and immediately checked on Sally. He frowned when he saw that she was still asleep. But he could have sworn he just heard her call his name. 

Laying aside the book he had been reading, Wufei quietly drew closer to the prone figure on the bed. The young man gently took hold of Sally's hand and stroked her palm with his thumb. 

"Come on, Sally," he told her softly. "Open your eyes already. There's so many things I want to tell you."

Wufei tenderly brushed her cheeks with his fingers. "I'm sorry, okay… please wake up."

"Maybe she just needs to hear you say you love her."

The softly spoken words caused the dark-haired man to jerk in surprise. He turned around to see one of Sally's friends standing by the doorway.

"Sorry," Relena said with a smile. "I didn't mean to startle you." She quietly approached the bed and looked down at the other woman. "How's she doing?"

"Still the same," Wufei answered. 

Relena turned to the man when she heard the weariness in his voice. "You should go home and rest. You've been here since yesterday."

She herself had been at the hospital since the night of the shooting. She eventually had to leave just before noon after receiving a call from their supervisor wanting to have a meeting with her. Relena was not sure if she should leave Sally, but the young man insisted that he would keep watch. At first she was a bit surprise to see him again yesterday morning. She did not know what his relationship was with Sally, but her suspicion was confirmed after seeing him stay by her side the entire day and night.

"I want to stay and make sure she's alright," Wufei said now. Then realizing something, he extended his hand towards her. "I'm sorry. I never got the chance to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Wufei Chang."

She shifted a small potted plant she was carrying. "Relena Peacecraft," she said taking the proffered hand.

Wufei's brow rose up as he eyed the plant. "You wouldn't happen to be the friend who's waiting for her boyfriend to come back based on whether a plant blooms or not, are you?"

Relena felt her cheeks warm up. "She told you about that, huh? Well, guilty as charged. But be as cynical as you like, I believe in his promise." She then placed the plant on the bedside table. "It's become a symbol of hope for me. I thought I'd bring one by for you and Sally. Just to remind you to never lose hope."

Wufie opened his mouth to criticize the girl for her foolishness, but thought that it could not hurt to belief in such. At this point he would belief in almost anything to see Sally open her eyes. 

"Don't worry," he said instead. "Hope has been my constant companion since the first time I've met Sally. I'm not about to give up on it now. Not when I'm this close."

She was not sure what exactly that comment meant, but Relena was awed by the passion she heard in Wufei's voice and the tender look he gave Sally. In a way, she understood what he was feeling right now. 

"Get some rest Wufei," Relena told him. "At least get something to eat. Sally wouldn't want you tiring yourself out."

"I will in a minute." He continued to gaze at Sally's face and hold her hand. 

Relena stayed for a little while, the two keeping a vigilant watch in companionable silence.

********

Pale moonlight shone through the window as two eyes slowly opened. They blinked several times before getting their focus. Sally carefully turned her head as she surveyed the dim room, but suddenly grimaced as a twinge of pain pierced her abdomen. She looked over to the side to search for the call light that would bring a nurse to the room and paused. Lying on the chair next to her was a familiar looking paperback book_._

Sally ignored her pain as she slowly leaned over to pick up the book. Her breath hitched as she read the title. _Oliver Twist. _

It's the book I gave him six years ago, she thought in awe. 

The book was worn out like it's been read through numerous times. She opened the book and looked at back of the front cover. Her eyes misted over as she saw the words she knew would be there.

__

To Wufei, 

I know you said you don't like reading. But I hope you'll give this book a try. Well, I hope you find the path you're looking for. 

Always yours, Sally

Was he here all this time? she asked herself, looking at the book.

"Wufei…" she breathed just as a figure walked into the room.

********

Wufei gently blew on his coffee before taking a sip. The people in the nurse's station knew him by now and did not even bother to stop him as he made his way to Sally's room. They had long given up trying to tell him that he could not possibly stay in a patient's room after visiting hours. Besides, a lot of the women thought that what he did was very romantic.

A few hours ago, with some reluctance, Wufei finally went home to take a quick shower and a bite to eat. Then after making a few phone calls to the bookstore and to New York, he once again made his way to the hospital. 

The young man tiredly sighed as he bent his head to massage the back of his neck. _Maybe the woman was right,_ he thought wearily. _I think I do need to get some proper rest._

Wufei's head was still bowed when he entered Sally's room. His steps faltered a little when he thought he heard someone say his name. 

__

Now, I'm hearing things, he told himself. _I must really be out of it if …_

His thoughts trailed off as his eyes took in the scene before him. He blinked to make sure he was not hallucinating before softly calling out, "Sally?"

Blue eyes rose up to meet Wufei's dark ones and for a few seconds neither one of them said anything. The black-haired young man reached out to turn on the lights and quickly walked towards the bed. 

"You're awake," he said almost in disbelief.

"Yeah," she said looking down at the book in her hands. "A little tired but…" She could not take it anymore, she had to ask him. She held up the book. "You kept it all this years?" 

"What… oh yeah, that," he mumbled, he tried to hid his blush by turning to put away his coffee. "I got bored one time and I gave it a shot. It's not that bad. I guess I can tell why you like that book so much."

Sally gave a soft chuckle. "For something that's 'not that bad' it sure looked like you read it a lot. Have I somehow managed to convert you into liking books?"

"Yeah… somewhat," he replied with a shy smile.

It was too much for Sally to see the normally indifferent young man to act shy. So she laughed. Not only was she enjoying Wufei's predicament, but she was also giddy with joy that he actually cared enough to keep both her presents. The thought jarred her out of her musing as she realized that he did care. All this time she had been too worried about her own emotions that she never saw what was right in front of her the minute Wufei came back to her life. 

Wufei got worried. One minute Sally was laughing, the next she was still as a statue. 

"Sally, are you alright? Does your wound hurt?" He stepped closer to check if her earlier actions had caused the wound to bleed again. His hands grabbed the blanket, but before he can pull it aside, Sally snatched his hands away.

"Stop that," she reprimanded. "Quit fussing. I'm fine."

Wufei frowned. "Well, you wouldn't be in this condition if you weren't foolish enough to confront someone with a gun."

"I wasn't exactly trilled to come face to face with the barrel of a gun, you know," she shot back heatedly. "But it was my job to protect that boy."

"You could have died!" he shouted, remembering the story they told him about what happened that night. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and leaned over the bed. "I mean, what were you thinking?! Did it ever occur to you how I'd-" Wufei cut himself short before he finished the sentence and took a calming breath. He knew that he could not just blurt out his true feelings while he was angry.

"I don't need this right now, Wufei," Sally said in a controlled voice. "Don't you think I knew just how dangerous it was. I was there for crying out loud. And even knowing that I might die that night, I still took that chance because it was the right thing to do." Sally paused and looked away from him. "Look, maybe you should leave. I- I'm really tired… I don't want to argue about this with you."

Wufei stared as he fought the urge to kick himself. This was not how he expected for things to turn out. He once again let his anger get in the way. Knowing that he was really close to ruining any chances he had with Sally, Wufei decided to just swallow his pride and apologize.

"Sally, I'm sorry," he said as he drew a hand across his face. "Here I am being a jerk when I should be commending you for doing what you did. You're right. You don't need this. It's just that…" Wufei looked away, a pinkish hue tinting his cheeks. "You gave us quite a scare and I – well, me and the others were just worried."

The young man faced her again and saw that all her attention was back on him. Wufei cleared his throat, his eyes darting away.

"Listen," he began uncertainly. "Since I'm apologizing… About that thing in the restaurant… you know with your friend? I'm really sorry I acted… well, for acting like that."

"You mean, like a jealous boyfriend?" she asked with a raised brow. 

Wufei shot Sally a wide-eyed look, at a lost for the right words. "Uh…"

"It's alright, Wufei. I should have expected it. I mean, you've had the same attitude from the first time I've met you."

Wufei started to feel uneasy. _Did she really have such a low opinion of him?_ He wondered nervously. _All this time, was she just being nice to the poor, orphaned little boy she knew? _

He did not know if he can take much more of the accusation in her eyes. He looked away in shame. Then he heard her speak again, this time more softly.

"I can never stay mad at you though. Beside I wouldn't have you any other way."

For a moment he was not sure what she meant by that. But when comprehension finally came, Wufei swung his head sharply back towards Sallly's. What he saw in her eyes made him stop breathing for a second. There was warmth and acceptance in the blue orbs. And if he was not mistaken, even love. 

__

This has got to be a dream, he silently said in wonder. 

Sally laughed softly then leaned in closer. She gave him a mock frown and in a loud whisper told him, "I think this is the part where you're suppose to kiss me."

When Wufei only continued to stare at her, Sally became worried. She reached out a hand to give him a shake.

"Wufei, are you –" She gave a surprised squeak when the young man suddenly pulled on her outstretched hand. 

Her squeak turned into a moan as their lips touched and melded together. It was everything both remembered from their last kiss, yet so much more. The kiss was gentle, but filled with passion at the same time. 

Wufei placed a hand on the side of her neck. He stroked the sensitive skin with his thumb before using it to tilt her head back to deepen the kiss. There was a soft whimper, but neither one knew who it originally came from. Wufei's other hand released the wrist it was holding to cup the woman's face. 

Sally let herself go and surrender to the kiss. The hand that was trapped between them clutched at Wufei's front shirt as strong emotions began to overwhelm her. She knew that this was what she had been waiting for all her life. When the two finally separated, both were breathing heavily and wearing the same dazed expression on their faces. 

"Wow," Sally said shakily.

"Ditto," he whispered huskily.

Sally found herself looking at Wufei's parted lips. She cleared her throat and was about to ask for another kiss when a cheery voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Well, look who's finally awake."

The couple broke apart guiltily as the nurse approached the bed. She faltered when she saw their flushed faces and stammered an apology.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can come back later to –"

"No, that's okay," the two said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

The nurse hesitated, but went ahead to check on Sally's vital signs. 

"Are you feeling any pain right now?" she asked the blond woman.

Sally winced when the once forgotten pain made itself known again. "Yeah, a little. I think it's what woke me up."

"And here I thought it was because of me," Wufei said with a smirk, recovering from his embarrassment. 

Sally raised a brow and smiled. "A little too sure of yourself, aren't we?"

The nurse discreetly laughed at the two as she prepared the pain medication. "Okay, this should help with the pain," she told the other woman, slowly pushing in the medication into the IV tubing. "It's going to make you a bit sleepy, but you need the rest anyway. I'm sure Mr. Chang will still be here when you wake."

"Hmm," Sally murmured, her eyes beginning to feel heavy already. 

Wufei took her hand in his after the nurse left. He brushed wisps of hair from her face and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she answered sleepily. "Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise. I'll always be here for you."

She smiled contently. "You asked me earlier what I was thinking the night I got shot," she murmured, her eyes drooping shut. 

"Let's not talk about that anymore, 'kay?"

"No," she softly protested with a pout. "I wanna tell… you… I was thinking about… you." 

She finally gave into sleep just as she said the last word. But before totally going under, Sally felt Wufei's soft lips touch hers in a gentle kiss.


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. Just doing this for fun (^_^) 

Epilogue

Sally admired the flowers next to her bed and sniffed at its fragrance. She felt as bright as the purple petals when she woke up that morning. Everything was perfect. She remembered the kiss they shared last night and smiled. Her smile grew even wider as Wufei walked into the room. 

"Enjoy your breakfast?" she asked him cheerfully.

The man scowled at her. "Were you trying to kill me? That thing they call 'food' in that cafeteria is inedible. I can't believe you would send me to eat there."

"Oh, quit complaining. You're the one who didn't want to leave the hospital."

"You're awfully bright and cheery this morning."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, making room for him to sit right next to her on the bed. "It's a beautiful day. The sun's out. I'm alive. And you're about to give me a kiss."

Wufei's frown smoothed out and his lips quirked up at the corners. "Now who's being too sure of themselves?"

"Are you gonna make me wait or what?"

The dark-haired man chuckled, but bent down and covered her lips with his. Sally's mind went black and she forgot everything around her, everything but the kiss. All her attention was focused on those soft lips and the feelings it was bringing out of her. 

She slowly ended the kiss and opened her eyes. She kept her arms around his neck to keep him close. "You know, you're right. I think I like it better this way."

"What?" Wufei asked, not sure he quite followed her as he tried to recover from the kiss.

"That thing you said about me seeing only you without my contacts or glasses when we kiss. I think I like it."

The young man gave a smug grin. "I knew you'd see it my way." 

Sally laughed lightly and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she remembered the flowers. 

"Wufei? Those flowers on the side table, are they forget-me-nots?"

"Um, yeah," he replied, giving the plant a once over. "I think so. Relena brought them over yesterday. She said it was to suppose to… give us hope." The last part was said slowly as he realized that the flowers had bloomed. "I'll be damned. I didn't even notice when I woke up this morning."

The blond raised her head. "I hope she's happy right now."

Wefei looked down at Sally. "Do you think her boyfriend's back?"

"I thought you didn't believe in that?"

"Well, it did bloom the same time we found out how we felt about each other."

Sally unwrapped her arms around Wufei, suddenly feeling unsure. She looked down and asked, "How exactly do you feel about me?"

"Do you still need to ask me that?" He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up until her eyes met his. "I love you, Sally. The last three days had been torture for me. First, you walking out on me, thinking that you might never want to speak to me again. Then finding out that you got shot and not knowing if I'll lose you for good."

"Silly boy." She playfully punched him in the arm to keep her from being too emotional. "I love you too much to ever leave you. Like I wrote on the book - I'll always be yours."

Wufei hugged her close. He chuckled as joy and relief coursed through his body. "You figured that out just now. You were always mine, I wouldn't have given you any other choice. I've loved you ever since I was a kid." 

"All this time and you never told me." Her thigh bushed against something inside the side pocket of his pants as she hugged him back. She frowned as the object dug painfully into her skin through the thin blanket. 

She pushed at him and looked down. "What is that thing in your pocket?"

Wufei slid his hand inside his pocket and fingered the box. Feeling suddenly nervous, he cleared his throat before pulling it out.

"Oh… this thing. It's uh… well, I was gonna give it to you the day I got back from New York, but well you kinda left. So here." He shoved the box into her hand and watched with bated breath as she opened the lid.

Sally could only stare. At first she did not understand why Wufei was giving her a charm. Then she noticed that it had the same make as the other charms she received, only this one was two hearts with a single arrow. She shot Wufei a dumbfounded look before looking at the bracelet in her wrist. 

"It's the last piece." He said quietly. "I was going to wait for another year. I wanted to give you that time and make you fall in love with me before I told you, but all that changed before I left for New York." 

"It was you all along," she whispered in awe. "All those years… those birthday presents… The cattleyas that were sent to me after my parents died. Was that you too?"

"'fraid so," he mumbled, not sure how she was taking all these in. "Listen, Sally, I know –"

Sally stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. "Here I thought you never had any romantic bone in your body," she told him with a smile. "You have no idea how many times I wished that all those gifts were from you." 

He grinned. "So, I take it that this is a good surprise?"

"Yes, very good." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too," he told her just before he captured her lips with his and showed her just how much he does. 

Author's notes: Phew, finally it's done! I'm not very good with sap so I hope I did okay. I enjoy reading them, but it's very difficult for me to write them. Anyway, I hope the ending was to everybody's liking. I was originally going to write in what happened to Relena and Heero, but figured that'll just upstage the Sally and Wufei's romantic moment. 

I've fooled around with the idea of doing a sequel, a sort of continuation fic that will center on Quatre this time around (just to make up for what I had to put him through in this fic). But while I was typing out the epilogue I started thinking about a sort of prequel based on Relena's story. Then I thought maybe I should ask all of you: Do I do a sequel that tells how Quatre finds his own true love or a prequel that tells the story behind Relena and the promise she's holding on to? If I get enough response on either one, then I'll think about writing out a story. Again thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed my story! 'kay people, till next time! ^_^


End file.
